The Red Hood's Requiem
by Mockery Of Humanity
Summary: Naruto is on the run from the villagers and ends up in the Forest of Death. He then falls on his face on a root and hits some lose ground, falling into a cave. Little does Naruto know, it belongs to the Red Hood, long since abandoned and forgotten. Naruto brings it back to life and with a little inspiration from a A.I. left by Jason Todd, Naruto decides to become the Red Hood.
1. Stumbling Upon the Red Hood

Hello guys and welcome to yet another story from the weirdo behind a keyboard. This story willconsists of Naruto finding the Red Hood's hideout! Instead of the cliché of Naruto finding the Batcave and donning the cowl of the Bat. This is the first of its kind on the website. I think at least. Let's get started!

* * *

In the dead of night. The ninja village of Konohagakure was currently on a man hunt. Well, it was more of a boy hunt on account of them all trying to murder/maim a blonde named Naruto Uzumaki. They were currently hunting him due to the asshats... I mean villagers! Wait no, I do mean asshats. Anyway, the asshats were hunting him down because of them thinking he was taken over by his 'burden' A.K.A. the Kyuubi. They had there heads up their asses if they could not tell the difference between the two.

Naruto was currently running as fast as his 5-year-old legs could carry him. He was wondering, like many he has before, why he was being hunted. The only clue he has was when they would get near and shout "Demon Fox!", "Bastard!", and "Fox Incarnate!?". Was it because of his scars on his cheeks? He wasn't able to research what the insults eluded too due to him being chased out of the library every time he attempted to go into the den of knowledge.

'Man why does this always happen to me?' Naruto thought somberly while running for his life. He slowly made his way up to the only place he knew he could hide, the Forest Of Death. For some reason, the animals there do their best to avoid Naruto at all costs. Little does the gaki know that it is his tenet doing this effect by sending out waves of killer intent. Though only when in the forest due to the animals there being much more dangerous than the villagers that hunt down his jailer.

Naruto was currently scrambling along a new route he never used before. Unfortunately, he was still looking behind his back, he failed to notice a root sticking out. He then proceeded to fall like a dipshit. When he fell, the ground gave away, taking Naruto with the rubble down to the darkness below.

* * *

'Ow.' Naruto thought while slowly getting up, small bits of rubble and dust dropped to the floor as he stood. looking around as to where he was, he could only see a small amount due to the darkness of the cave and the only light being the moonlight breaking through the trees and into the hole he had made.

Looking around for some sort of switch or a light source in general, he soon started to hear a beeping and a flashing blue light. Noticing it, Naruto slowly made his way to it, being careful to not trip on the random objects in the darkness. Getting to the flashing light, it then flashed, blinding Naruto for a brief moment.

When he gained his vision back, he then notices the light was gone, but near it was a large screen with the flashing command, "Would you like to initiate the Red Hood Sequence?" Having no idea what that was, Naruto asked the computer, "What is the Red Hood Sequence?" "The Red Hood Sequence is the attempt of a legacy by the previous Red Hood, who wished for his identity to be inherited by the person who would find his hideout. Would you like to initiate the RHS?"

Naruto, realizing that this could help protect himself from the villagers and possibly protect his loved ones. Deciding his path, Naruto said, "Activate the Sequence!" He then began to hear machinery and lights turn on. Naruto decided to take in the surroundings of the hideout. Seeing several sets of armor in a corner, he decided to take a closer look.

When he got close to racks of armor, he saw several sets of armor. But 4 sets stood out from the rest. The first Naruto saw was a militarized set of armor with the helmet having horns similar to a mask of the Shinigami he once saw at a store before he was kicked out. It also had red lenses and a sort of gas mask covering where the mouth would be. The suit also had a stylized bat on the chest piece, with the costume having a cape with it being spiked in several places on the shoulders. It also had a belt with several types of gadgets, many of which seemed lethal, including two holsters with two L-shaped items. It also had a knife holster attached to military style boots.

The next suit was extremely similar to the first suit but seemed more advance than the previous. It had some sort of visor with ears that reminded him of a bat, which was attached a dome-like helmet which glowed a blue hue at the edges and two blue ovals representing eyes. The suit had a symbol which reminded Naruto of a sort of A. The chest was segmented which allowed for more mobility than a usual set of armor. It also had a bandolier with several pouches, flashbangs, grenades, and several bullets. The suit also contained a set of mechanized boots.

The third was completely different from the previous two, with it being much more casual and seem to be made for mobility. It had a red metallic mask/helmet which completely covered the head with two white lenses for the eyes to see through. It also had a biker's leather jacket, a kevlar laced long sleeved with a red bat in the middle of it. The suit also had leather gloves, holsters for more L-shaped weapons, and leather boots.

The last suit was a mix between the second and third suits. It had a mask similar to the second suit, but glowed red and had no visor attached to it. The entire mask was cover by a leather hood attached to a black, red, and white leather jacket, covering a white t-shirt with yet another red bat symbol embedded on it. The pants were made of leather and had knee guards on it, along with a bandolier as a belt and holsters. The boots were black and were in a biker/punk style.

Shaking out his daze of observing the sets of armor, Naruto decided to look around a little more to find more interesting items. He didn't get very far because of the computer suddenly announce, "Red Hood A.I. now online." Naruto jumped when he heard that because he forgot that the computer was still turning on the base. But he was also intrigued with what an A.I. actually was.

Since the Elemental Nations had no form of this technology, Naruto had no idea what an A.I. is. He then heard a voice ask, "So you're the one who found my base and decided to take on my mantle, huh?" Naruto turned around and saw a man leaning on the computer. The stranger had on the third set of armor, but lack the mask/hood. The man had black hair with grey strikes strewn about within the black. His blue eyes seem to hold a controlled rage.

When Naruto snapped out of looking at the man, he spoke up, "What are you talking about? Who are you?" The man slowly chuckled at the boy's nervousness. When he finished chuckling, he decided to give Naruto some insight into who he was, "Well, I'm Jason Todd, or more precisely, an A.I. based upon his brain waves. He was the second Red Hood. There is a long ass story behind the title, but that's for another time. You have any questions?"

When the A.I. was done with the semi-long explanation, Naruto's head was filled with a maelstrom of questions, but the one he wanted to ask was, "What happens now?" "Hmm, how about we get to know each other a little better." The younger of the two males was confused by why Jason wanted to do that, "Why would you want to do that?"

Not really amused by Naruto stupidity, the A.I. revealed what Naruto agreed to, " I'm going to be training you as my protégé, so I should at least know who I'm putting my time and effort into." Naruto then became pissed off at what Jason was implying, " Are you saying I'm not good enough?! Huh, Bastard?!."

Jason then began to glare at Naruto, who promptly shut up, and Jason explained himself, "No, I want to know that my title will not fall into horrible hands and that they will punish the criminals and purge this land of their filth. So will you be the one to don the Red Hood?"

Naruto thought about what Jason said and came to the conclusion that he agreed with Jason's points and decided on his choice, "Alright Jason, let's do this. I agree to become Red Hood!" Naruto then stuck his hand out to shake Jason's hand, but he then began to laugh. "Wait what's so funny?" Naruto cried out, confused by Jason's laughing fit.

When he finally stopped, Jason decided to show what exactly he was. He promptly stuck his hand at Naruto's chest. Naruto was completely not expecting this and braced for Jason's hand to impact his chest. But when he wasn't hit, he looked down and saw it had gone through his body! "What the hell is happening! What are you doing!" When Jason retracted his arm, he decided to explain while trying to hold in his laughter, "I'm currently a hologram. Although I look real, I cannot touch anything."

When he managed to calm himself, Jason decided to get back on what he wants to do in the first place, Anyway, joking aside let's get to know each other a little better. How about you actually tell me your name since I don't actually know you." Naruto was slightly embarrassed about not introducing himself, but decided to reveal his name to Jason, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The Next Red Hood, believe it!"

After properly introducing themselves, Jason and Naruto decided to tell each other their life stories, with Naruto explaining a little about how the world knows, even with his limited knowledge. Naruto went first after Jason urged him to. During Naruto's story, Jason slowly felt his anger bubble inside himself. 'The hell!? How could they treat a kid like this? Wait, Naruto told me he was born during the Kyuubi's attack on this village. And the asshats of villagers keep calling him "Demon Fox". Could this Kyuubi be sealed in Naruto?'

Jason encountered magic before with his escapades with Bruce and the Outlaws before. So it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that these "ninjas" could have to magic and their "Chakra" sounds so similar to magic, but that is a theory for him to research another day. 'Another thing that doesn't make sense to me is how this "Hokage" acts with Naruto. He tells him to forgive these monsters every time they go on a manhunt for the kid, it doesn't make any sense. Wait! If Naruto is the container for this fox, and the tales of the destruction it could cause, then this "Hokage" would want Naruto to be obedient to him. That cockbite is trying to use my protégé!'

Jason's anger was not noticeable by Naruto, who hoped he hadn't done anything wrong, "Jason, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Jason, realizing that it looks like he's angry at Naruto, Jason took a deep breath and told Naruto about what is causing his anger, "Kid, there are a few things I think you should know. One thing is about why the villagers are hunting you like your a deer." "Wait! You know why they are hunting me!" "I think we should get ourselves a little more comfortable, cause some of this stuff is heavy. Follow me."

Jason decided to take Naruto to the living room of the hideout. While they were walking to the living room, they saw several robots cleaning and repairing several items. When the arrived at the living room, they both sat down on a brown leather sofa. That was when Jason decided to continue with their conversation, "So Naruto, the reason is to think you are hated and hunted by the villagers is because of the Kyuubi being inside of you."

Naruto, clearly being shocked by Jason's theory, decided to question his theory, "What!? How could I be the Kyuubi be inside of me? Everybody knows that The Fourth Hokage killed the damned fox!" Jason decided to explain his reasoning, "I don't think so Naruto, The Kyuubi doesn't sound like a beast that could be killed that easily. I mean, it managed to kill dozens of ninjas and one managed to kill it single by himself. Even if he was the strongest, I don't think he could have done it alone. Another reason is why the villagers mock you. Even if you were born on the same day as the attack, why would they think you're the Kyuubi, it doesn't make sense."

Naruto was slowly beginning to believe Jason and slowly became depressed. He then asked out aloud, "Does this mean I'm the Kyuubi?" Jason then became extremely pissed when Naruto asked that and shout at him, "don't you dared believe them, kid! Even if you have this fox in you, that doesn't me you are it. If you were the fox, why wouldn't you have killed the villagers as soon as they tried to hunt you down the first time."

Naruto, slightly more happy then he was before but was now sad that his grandfather figure wouldn't tell him about his burden. He decided to tell Jason about his emotional state, Thanks, Jason. I'm a little better now, but I'm still sad that Ojiisan wouldn't tell me about this. Jason decided that this was the time to tell Naruto about his other theory, "Funny you should mention the Hokage, cause I think your being duped.

Naruto was now confused about what Jason was talking about, "What do mean, Jason?' Jason then sighed and hope he could this hope for Naruto, "Listen, kid, I think your "Ojiisan" is trying to brainwash you. Now before you start yelling, let me explain myself. First, don't you find it weird that this guy kept telling you to forgive these assholes even if deserve these bastards deserve to be killed? Another thing has to do with the fox in your gut. I'm willing to bet that sense you contain the Kyuubi, that you can access some of its power. If the Hokage knew this, he would probably want to keep you under his thumb as a weapon for him and this damn village. You understand where I'm coming from Naruto?"

When Naruto heard Jason's reasoning, it slowly clicked in his head why his "Ojiisan" wanted to help him. He was nothing more than a weapon to him! Naruto then began to break down, unwittingly tapping into an extremely small portion of the Kyuubi's chakra. "What does this mean?! I have nothing else!? I have no one!? That Bastard!?"

Jason then saw that Naruto's whisker-like marks began to deepen and his eyes turned slit and red, similar to how Naruto describe the Kyuubi, "Well that answers the question of whether or not he can tap into its power. I hope I can calm him down, this shit is not my forte.' Jason then kneeled down in front of Naruto and tried to console him, "Naruto! Calm your ass down! It is not true that you have no one. If you need someone, I'll be your rock. You hear me!"

Naruto, after hearing Jason proclamations, he slowly calmed down and passed out on the couch. Sighing once more, Jason ordered they robots to take Naruto to a room and let him get some proper sleep. 'At least I'm not going to be bored.' Jason thought with a small grin, slightly excited to train his own protégé. Just like how Bruce trained him and many others to help him as Batman.

* * *

In The Hokage's Office, Sarutobi was currently looking for Naruto on his crystal ball, but was unable to find him. unknown too the Third, Jason's base had several forms of protections. Including against magic, which recognized chakra as magic due to how the two acted on similar principles. So Hiruzen wasn't able to see Naruto while he was at the hideout.

'Dammit, Naruto!? Where are you my boy?!' He thought while thinking about where Naruto could be. He could rule off Naruto being kidnapped with him only being known as a civilian, so no other village would want him. Hiruzen could also remove Naruto running away. with Hiruzen conditioning him to be loyal to him and the village. Guess he didn't get the memo, huh.

"Hmmm... I'm sure he's fine, some of the villagers and ninja probably found him and figured out how to block me from seeing them." Sarutobi thought out aloud while preparing his pipe to smoke some more. "Naruto shall be a shining example of what a Konoha shinobi should be. Loyal only to the leader and their village. Also helps that Naruto contains the nine-tails."

* * *

This took along while to finish but it was enjoyable to do it. One thing that is going to happen is that Naruto is going to pack up and leave Konoha. That is a tad cliché, but I hope to make that interesting enough to stand out. Another is that Naruto is not leaving by himself. He is going to be joined by one or two people. Those people are going to be Anko Mitarashi and Yakumo Kurama! I chose these two because the actually make sense for them to want to leave. Anko is constantly harassed for her curse mark and being Orochimaru's ex-apprentice. Yakumo was looked away in her house with the Hokage's permission. without anyone trying to help her or be their for support. Naruto is just going to nudge them in the right direction. I hope you weirdos enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Hot damn! I am glad you guys support this story. It actually gives me a reason to do it! Now, let's get right into the story!

* * *

As Naruto was waking up, he realized that he was not in a hospital like how he usually ends up during fox hunts. Instead, he was in a mildly soft bed in the middle of someone's bedroom. Naruto couldn't remember much due to the stress of realizing the Kyuubi and Hiruzen. Along with taping into the fox's chakra.

Naruto was slowly rising from the bed and wondered, "Where am I?" When he hit the floor with his feet and began walking to what he assumed to be a living room, he saw Jason in a recliner, snoozing. His memory coming back to him, Naruto decided to wake up Jason. "Jason! You mind waking up. Jason!"

Being unaware of Naruto was in the living room, he became startled when he heard Naruto yelling, falling to the floor. He would have hit it with a thud if he wasn't a hologram.

Getting up from the ground with a groan, Jason looks at Naruto with slight annoyance, "Nice to see you awake Naruto. Know why did you scream to wake me up?"

Naruto gave his explanation, "I couldn't exactly shake you awake. And I didn't want to wait to wake up. Wait, why are you even sleeping? You're an A.I.!"

Jason realized he really didn't go into detail into what exactly being an A.I. entails, "While my body isn't solid, I still have the mannerisms of regular humans, so I have a tendency of sleeping and acting like a felt pain." Seeing Naruto managed to understand what he said, or at least looked like he did. Jason asked how he was doing, "So how are you doing kid? You looked like hell last time I saw you last night."

Naruto fully remembered what happened and what was revealed to him, began to feel sadness swell up inside of him, but not as much as it did the previous night, "I feel better, though only a little. But I'll be fine. What are we doing now."

Knowing Naruto could handle himself, Jason told him about his plans for the day and the foreseeable future, "Well, I plan on giving you a full tour of your new home, show you what I will be teaching you, and what will happen when you see the Hokage after leaving the base."

Naruto didn't know why he had to see the bastard of a Hokage, "Why do I have to see that Bastard!?" Jason hoped Naruto wouldn't freak out again, so he explained what he meant, "As far as the Hokage knows, your still loyal to him and doesn't know about his manipulating. So let's use him to our advantage to get you into that ninja academy to learn ninja shit. Cause I have no clue what the hell chakra actually so we should let the experts teach use this."

He recognized the logic behind Jason's plan but didn't like what he had to do, "I know that is a good idea and all, but I seriously don't like it. But how am I going to be tricking Hiruzen?"

Jason chuckled at Naruto and put what he had to do bluntly, "Well brat, the only I think you can do it is to bullshit it... Just put on a smile and lie to his wrinkly ass." Naruto laughed slightly at Jason's description. "Nice to see you not hung up." Jason said with a small grin, "Now, let's get some food in your system. I also took the liberty of changing your clothing, because those rags were not going to work, but I saved them so you could trick Hiruzen."

Naruto looked down at himself and realized that he was wearing something completely different than what he usually would have worn. He had on a dark red t-shirt which was slightly big on him and a pair of black shorts, which reached to his kneecaps. Seeing what he was currently wearing, deciding to eat what Jason had laid out for him with the ferocity of a demon.

* * *

With the black hole within his body satisfied, Naruto followed Jason on the formal tour of the Base. First up was the armory, where all of the guns, weapons, and ammunition was storied. When Naruto looked around at the armory, he was amazed at what he saw. Swords, Bows, crossbows, the whole nine yards! He also saw several types of guns, including a few which would probably fit into the holsters that he saw on the costumes.

When Jason stopped in front of a rack full of guns, with a robot right next to it, Naruto was excited to know what exactly the firearms were and what they could do. Jason instructed the robot to pick up a pair of pistols that had one of the barrels sticking out longer than the other. "Listen up Naruto! Since your becoming the next Red Hood, you have got to learn how to use guns. Though you should know that they are extremely dangerous. So I'm going to show you how they work." Jason then instructed the robot to move to the firing range, carrying sever different types of guns.

When they arrived at the firing range, they saw the robot has set up the guns on the counter blocking them from simply walking into the firing range. When Naruto had his attention on the robot, Jason gave the word to fire, not realizing Naruto didn't have protection for his ears. When the robot took aim and fire with one of the pistols, there was a large bang! and Naruto hit the floor, not prepared for the bullet to be fired.

Jason quickly rushed to Naruto's side, hoping he didn't fuck up his protégé's hearing. "Naruto! You all right?" Jason asked him. Naruto slowly came to his feet, holding his head and replied to Jason's question, "Not really! There is a ringing in my ear! What caused it!" Naruto shouted due to him not being able to hear properly.

When Naruto's healing factor kicked in, healing his ears, Jason explained what a bullet is, "The loud bang you heard was the gun going off. I forgot to tell you to get protection for your ears. Go over to the counter and put on a pair of headphones." When Jason saw Naruto had on a black pair of earmuffs, he let the robot continue firing the pistols. When the robot finished emptying the magazines in the weapons, Jason told in depth what was special about the pistols, "The two pistols are from the first time when I was Red Hood and the Arkham Knight. They are able to combine into a rifle and hit the target from a higher distance." As Jason finished explaining the pistols' unique ability, the robot changed them into sniper form.

The robot then engaged in shooting the targets, hitting the bullseye every time. When it was done the shooting, it moved out of the way, allowing Naruto and Jason to see how well it did. How surprising, it had nigh perfect aim. When the target was replaced, Naruto grabbed a Beretta 9m and took aim and followed Jason's instructions, "Ok Naruto, aim down the sights and stay calm. You also need to squeeze the trigger, not pull it! Now let's see how you do."

When Jason was finished, Naruto did as he said to do. After firing the all of the bullets, Jason looked at how well he did. What Jason saw was rather surprising. While he didn't shoot bullseye every time, Naruto did extremely well, hitting 8 of the 13 bullets on the target and 2 of the bullets that hit were lethal.

Jason clapped at Naruto's skill and complimented him, "I'll be damned! You did well for your first time. Not perfect, but better than even I did when I shoot a gun for the first time." Naruto had a large grin when he heard Jason's compliment and responded to him. "I told you I was going to be the next Red Hood! Now, can we continue with the rest of the weapons?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

Jason chuckled at Naruto's actions and continued with explaining the weapons, "Yah, we can. Now the next weapon I want to show you is an H.E. .44 Magnum. It fires..."

* * *

After explaining several of the weapons, including the H.E. .44 Magnum, the Folding Blade, flashbangs, and many others. Jason had Naruto tail behind him to the vehicle bay. Naruto saw several cars, motorcycles, and trucks positioned near the exit for land vehicles. He also saw two VTOLs of varying styles. One had a body of a jet and had several jets positioned across the body to provide enough lift to take off in hover mode. It sported a black paint job with red trim, staying in line with the black and red the Red Hood had going on.

In stark contrast to the first VTOL Naruto saw, the second had a body more closely in line with a helicopter, having two tilt styled rotors on the sides of it. The rotors also were able to shift positions to be able to go faster than in the parallel position. It also three cannons on the bottom, letting it rain hell down upon the enemies below. The entire thing was painted jet black.

When Jason stopped in front of the land vehicles, Naruto looked attentively at him in great interest. Jason decided to look at what vehicle laid before him. 'Alright, so the Duke O'Death, Insurgent Pickup, and the Nagasaki Shotaro are in the best conditions. And I'm pretty sure Naruto is going to be using those the most often. All of which I have modified. That and also the F-69 VTOL and the Avenger for aerial transport. I still can't believe I let Rose name it that' When Jason snapped out of his thoughts, he saw Naruto had moved to the Duke O'Death and began looking over it.

While Jason was spacing out, Naruto saw a vehicle that caught his attention. It was a muscle car with protective metal armor attached to it all over it. It had a black paint job with the metal bits also being painted black. It also had a ram attached to the front so it could smash through objects and other vehicles. Naruto then saw Jason jog up to him looking over the heavily armored muscle car. "I see you found the Duke O'Death," Jason observed Naruto looking at the car with slight awe. He then looked to Jason for an explanation for what it was. This is the muscle car I used when I started setting up this base. It has a V-8 engine, which means it is extremely fast. It also can ram through people and other vehicles with little problems. The durability makes it a major pain in the ass to destroy, but I don't know how well it would hold up to ninjutsu. Now onto the other land vehicles, I think you are going to be using."

With Jason moving toward the other vehicles, Naruto quickly followed Jason to learn about what he's going to be used for transportation when he's older.

* * *

When Jason was done with explaining the land vehicles, Naruto was slightly lost about what the specifications of the vehicles, but was extremely impressed and amazed about what they could do. When they finished talking about the land transportation, they moved onto the two aerial vehicles. They first stopped in front of the F-69 VTOL. and Jason explained what it could do. "Alright, this is called the F-69 VTOL. It has" "Isn't named after the sexual position?" Naruto abruptly interrupted Jason to ask if it was named after.

Jason was stunned that Naruto knew what it was. He knew Naruto had a rather shit life, but he probably not know sexual position. Uhm, how do you know what that is?" Jason asked, kinda scared of what was the answer. "I heard about it when I occasionally got caught during the Fox Hunt. Specifically, the men saying they were going to do it to their wives and whores." Naruto said the sentence with slight anger due to it making him remember about the Fox Hunt."

Jason hoped Naruto would be alright. After all, his and Naruto's childhood's are similar to how they got screwed over and had large amounts of rage. "Calm down Naruto. Clear it out of your head." Naruto did as Jason said and took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He felt much better when he did this.

Noting Naruto was calmer, Jason continued with his detailed explanation of the vehicles. Carrying on, the VTOL has a laser beam weapon and swarm missiles for offense. It also can reach extremely fast speeds in jet mode, though it is rather flimsy compared to the other weapons."

Jason then moved towards the other aircraft he had next to it. "Now this is one of my favorites. This is the Avenger. It features a vehicle bay for the Insurgent, Duke O'Death, and the Nagasaki Shotaro. It features 3 cannons on the bottom so it can rain down explosive death from above. It also is a tough motherfucker. All in all, this will seem like doomsday for your enemy." Jason finished with a small grin.

Naruto reflected his grinned and asked Jason an obvious question, "So when do I learn to use these things?" Jason struck a thoughtful pose and answered Naruto's question, "Well... Not until you older with how short you are. And we could only fly the VTOL and The Avenger at night as it would be less obvious at night. We can train you to drive the cars and such as I have an underground track for you to train."

When Naruto heard this, he was ecstatic to hear, though slightly disappointed about not being able to learn how to fly. Unfortunately for him, he was about to leave the base and meet Hiruzen as he usually did. Jason decided to remind him of the plan he made up, "Naruto after you calm down, you're going to meet Sarutobi and act normal. Ok?"

Naruto imminently calmed down and gained a scowl. "Fine. Let's get this shit with the bastard over with" While not happy with what he had to do, Naruto did realize the advantage he could gain from tricking Hiruzen and going to the academy. Jason sighed and replied to Naruto, "I know you don't want to do this. Believe me, I do not want you to do this. But we have to if we want an advantage. So let's get you dressed in your shitty rags and get you to the Hokage. When you know when you're going to be in the academy, come back here and we are going over the schedule for training and what you should do in the academy."

Naruto followed Jason to where his rags were and put them on while planning on how we should approach the mission he had.

* * *

Hiruzen was smoking his pipe and currently reading his shitty smut when he heard his door opening. Seeing who it was, he wasn't surprised when it turned out to be Naruto, the loyal pet to Konoha and the Hokage. Deciding to further Naruto's loyalty to him and Konoha, the Hokage decided to offer Naruto a chance to go to the academy. But first, he had soothed Naruto about not being there for him last night.

"Naruto, my boy how are you doing," Hiruzen said this with a small grin and puff from his pipe. Naruto slightly fidgeted about, trying to keep his cool around the aged Hokage. When his nerves were somewhat settled, Naruto begins to spin his tale of lies. "I'm fine old man. Just slightly sad about you not around to help me like you usually were." Hiruzen put on a mask of empathy while he tried to feed Naruto his bullshit, "Well Naruto, I couldn't find you. I am deeply sorry for any pain you were put through, but if you forgive them, they will eventually see you as you truly are."

Naruto quickly gained a determined look when Hiruzen. 'I hope he doesn't realize my lie.' Naruto thought this before quickly replying to Hiruzen. I know old man. I'll show them my true self! No matter how hard it is!" Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's fake exclamation and revealed to him his fake offer, thinking Naruto was completely loyal to the village. "Well, Naruto. I think I may know the best way to show them your true self. How would you like to go to the academy?"

Naruto gained a fake smile. Of course, I would like to grandfather! It is my life dream to be a ninja!?" Hiruzen laughed at Naruto and replied to him, "Well, know you can. You start in a few weeks. I will take you to get supplies for it." Naruto quickly left after agreeing on a date to get supplies for the academy. But before Naruto left, Hiruzen was wondering about one thing. 'Why was Naruto so nervous during the beginning of us talking?' Hiruzen thought this while smoking his pipe and getting back to his porn.

* * *

That is it! Some explanations for the weapons and vehicles. I took them from other media because I do not know shit about guns or vehicles. But I do know other media. The folding sword is from Dishonored. The H.E. 44. Magnum and any other weapons I may use are from the Resistance. The Avenger, Insurgent, Nagasaki Shotaro, and the Duke O'Death are from GTA V. And the F-69 VTOL is from the Saints Row series.

Some details I failed to mention was what the robot in the armory and shooting range. It looks like HK-47 from star wars. Now that I think about it, how would you like a murderous butler in the form of HK, cause I sure do? Tell me if you want me to do this. Naruto's rags just are a black t-shirt and green shorts but are in horrible condition with holes and cuts all over them.

That is all for this one. Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

Time to post a new chapter motherfucker! Since no one commented on whether or not I should include HK-47 or not, I'm putting him in. Why? Because fuck it, I like him. On to the chapter!

* * *

Naruto was quickly running towards the base, hoping he had successfully tricked Hiruzen. When he arrived at the Forest of Death, Naruto felt like he was being watched. But he couldn't figure out where exactly it was, so he ignored it and hoped it wasn't Sarutobi.

Unknown to Naruto, there was someone watching him. A certain snake mistress was observing him enter the forest while she was leaving. 'Now why are you going there gaki?' Anko thought with slight interested before filling seeing Naruto away for later because she had to get her precious dango!

Naruto arrived at the base after finding the entrance, which was a ladder underneath a tree. Naruto quickly sought out Jason to reported his success. When he found Jason in the living room, laying on the couch. "Jason! I got into the academy!' Naruto yelled while being excited about him tricking the Hokage. Jason sat up and looked at him with a smile. "Well, that's good. That means that we can get started on your training. You're going to improve your acting first."

Naruto looked at Jason weirdly, "Wait!? Why would we do that?" Jason believed Naruto would pick it up. But looks like he had to explain it to him. Well, he is only 6 yrs old. "You honestly thought a child could deceive that strongest person in the village? Odds are, you only got away with it is him trusting you and thinking you were his slave. So we're going to improve and strengthen your skills at deceiving people."

Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Alright. Let us get the training started." Jason sat up and cleared his throat for some reason. "Now, the first thing you should know about acting is how to..."

* * *

*Six Years Later*

Naruto was currently swiping sweat off his head while in the middle of a swordfight. When he dashed forward, he saw his enemy had two blades attached to his forearms. His enemy charged to meet Naruto head on. They both swung their blades, engaging in a sword lock. While they were stuck in a lock, Naruto put his left hand to his holster and pulled out a Berretta 9m and aimed it at his opponent's head. "Game over HK. You lose." Naruto said this with a grin.

His opponent then broke the sword lock and retracted his blades back into his arms. "Statement: Of course Master Naruto. You were a wonderful opponent as always." HK-47 said this with a tone of pride. HK was an odd experiment by Naruto and Jason. While Naruto was learning under Jason, Jason talked about Alfred, and how he was like a grandfather to him. Inspired by his tales, Naruto wanted to create a sort of butler. When Naruto told Jason about his idea, he agreed to it but had a suggestion.

Jason wanted the unit to be able to act as a sort of bodyguard for Naruto. With this in mind, the both of them began working on the schematics and A.I. Naruto did most of the programming by himself with Jason helping out if he thought Naruto needed it and modified a robot he had used in the shooting range.

The end result was HK-47, who acted like a butler, bodyguard, and a murderous nutjob. When Jason and Naruto first turned HK on for the first time, they found him incredibly hilarious and reliable so they didn't change him. The robot had a roughly human appearance with a rust color as a paint job and normal orange for his sensors, which acted as eyes for him.

Naruto himself was doing much better than he was 6 yrs ago. With how he was being trained by Jason and eventually HK and he getting proper food now. He stood at 5'2 and had was slim, due to training and not malnutrition. He also grew his hair out and into a ponytail and had two bangs framing his jaw. He had on a black long-sleeve shirt. He had black cargo pants and combat boots. All of his clothing hid his fuijutsu storage seals. While he didn't know a lot about the field of sealing, he learned enough to seal his weapons so they wouldn't draw attention.

Naruto thought about how he had changed over the years. Especially his attitude. Since he mostly hanged out with Jason, he adopted bits of how he acted. So he was a tad sarcastic, cynical, and a bit of asshole. While he didn't act like this at the academy, he did act like this to his friends. Especially his girlfriend Yakumo.

*Flashback*

A 10-year-old Naruto was hanging out in class acting like a fool as he was told to do by Jason as to not attract suspicion from the Hokage and his lackeys. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a somewhat sickly girl with brown hair with a hair clip in it. 'So that is Yakumo Kurama?' Naruto knew about Yakumo. Not a lot. But enough to get a decent profile on her. She was the heiress of the Kurama Clan. Unfortunately, she lost her parents due to a fire, supposedly caused by her. She also inherited her clan's full bloodline, causing her to be extremely good at genjutsu. She also was getting training from some sensei called Kurenai Yuhi. Though she has a week body, making her destiny as a ninja uncertain.

'Wonder how she actually is like?' Ever since Naruto began going to the academy and learning from Jason, they have been planning to leave the village. Though they wanted to see if they could get any allies from the shithole. While Naruto has only seen a few, they seemed promising. One of the candidates was Yakumo herself. 'Let's go say hi to her.' Naruto thought while planning his moves.

'I hate these people' Yakumo thought. She hated her classmates and how they mocked her, with her not having a body of a ninja. The one person who didn't mock her was the dead last of the class, Naruto Uzumaki. While they did not interact directly with one another, the fact that he did not mock her put him higher than most. Yakumo then noticed that Naruto was heading towards her direction. While she thought of him slightly higher than the rest of the class, she did not like his stupidity. 'I hope he doesn't annoy me that much.' Yakumo thought with a sigh.

"Hello there Mrs. Yakumo," Naruto said with respect. Yakumo was shocked by how Naruto was acting. He was usually being an idiot and blind to the insults his fellow students threw at him. But now he was acting more mature and aware. What was his game? Yakumo decided to play along to figure him out. "Hi, Naruto. What are you doing here?" Yakumo decided to get straight to the point.

"Hmmm, just talking to a fellow outcast," Naruto said. Yakumo was taken back about how he was acting. Not only did he was aware of how he was thought of, but he also was aware of how she was treated! Now Yakumo was interested in the conversation. "And what makes me so special? You could talk to anyone else. Yet you go for me. Why?" Yakumo questioned Naruto, trying to probe for info.

'Well, she seems interested at the least. Let's see if I can make friends with here.' Naruto then replied to her with a small grin. "What? I can't talk to the one person I actually like in this shithole called a school?" Yakumo was confused about what Naruto was talking about. She knew that he wasn't liked. But why would she be his favorite person? "What are you talking about? We've never spoken before this conversation."

Naruto chuckled and explained himself to her. "While we haven't ever talked before, you have never insulted me. So you are at the top of my list. Congrats!" Naruto said this with a slight tone of sarcasm. Yakumo supposed it made sense. She did think the same about him in that regards. So she decided to go along with the conversation. "Alright then, Naruto. What do you wish to talk about." Yakumo asked, lower her guard. But still being slightly suspicious.

"Well, how about we get to know each other a bit better?" Naruto suggested. Yakumo agreed with a nod and decided to start the conversation. "Well, I'm the heiress of my clan..."

*End Flashback*

Naruto knew Yakumo was a good girlfriend if a bit on the antisocial side of how she was treated at school. Unfortunately, she had to deal with some shit during the following years of them actually talking with one another.

*Yet Another Flashback*

Naruto was in class wondering where Yakumo was. Ever since they have begun talking with one another, they became close with one another, pretty much becoming best friends. 'Damn it! Where is she?' Naruto thought with slight anger. Since they became friends, Naruto became extremely protective of Yakumo and he had a tendency of scaring off the people who would bully her. Or at least try to. He had also begun enjoying her company much more.

Naruto had yet to see Yakumo during the week as she had yet to show up at school. While Naruto knew where Yakumo lived, he had yet to visit her home due to his burden and odds are they probably hate him like the rest of the village. Naruto was slightly pissed off about how Yakumo wasn't here when he noticed that Kiba was staring at him with a grin on his face.

Naruto turned his attention to Kiba with a sigh. "What the hell do you want bitch?" Naruto was not in the mode to deal with Kiba's bullshit. Kiba wasn't affected by his insult. If anything, it caused it to increase in size. "What? You miss your girlfriend dead last?" For some reason, the entire class thought the two of them were dating. Though they didn't give much of a shit.

Kiba was beginning to get on Naruto nerves. Naruto calmed himself and proceeded to question Kiba. "What are you talking about?" Kiba's grin somehow grew even larger. "What, you didn't hear? Yakumo was pulled out of the ninja program and had her chakra sealed. And to top it all off, her parents were killed." Kiba was full of arrogance when he said what happened to Yakumo. 'Yakumo... What the hell happened to you?'

Naruto began slightly shaking in anger. Kiba saw this as him getting under his skin, so he continued to antagonize Naruto. "So sad she won't be here any longer. You two freaks were perfect for each other. As I said before, freaks..." Kiba was unable to finish his insult as Naruto quickly snapped his head up and grabbed Kiba's head. He then proceeded to smash it against the table, causing a crack to be heard after he hit the table.

Naruto then proceeded to shout at Kiba. "Listen up asshole!? Ever insult me or Yakumo again, I'm going to be personally ripping out your teeth one by one using a hammer. You understand?!" Kiba, underneath the table, responded to Naruto's threat. "Ok. please let go of my head." Naruto let go of Kiba's head and saw his handy work. Kiba's nose was broken and was bleeding profusely. He also lost a few teeth.

Naruto quickly went a window of the classroom to search for Yakumo and what had happened. Iruka soon walked in and saw what happened to Kiba's face. "What happened to you Kiba?" Iruka asked worried about his student.

* * *

Naruto ran up the path to the Kurama Compound. When he got closer to the compound, Naruto noticed that there was a group of ANBU patrolling the grounds of the compound. 'Why the hell are they here?' Naruto wondered why they were around Yakumo's home. Naruto snuck behind the ANBU. When he reached the inside of the main house, he heard Yakumo sobbing. Naruto quickly running to where he thought he heard her. He came across a door and knocked on it. "Go away! I want to be left alone!?"

Naruto heard Yakumo was in distressed and opened the door. He saw she was on the floor crying to herself. Yakumo heard the door open and looked to see who it was. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Yakumo asked, confused on why he was at her home. Naruto walked over to her and sat next to her. "You haven't been showing up at the academy and I got worried about you. Kiba also said that you were being pulled out of the ninja program. What happened?"

Yakumo calmed herself and explained what happened. "I was pulled out of the ninja program by my tutor, Kurenai Yuhi. She gave up on me being a ninja. She told me to find another path in life. When I argued with her, she sealed my chakra. She got the Hokage's permission to do it." Naruto looked at her stunned. 'How could they do this to her?'

Yakumo's faced gained more sadness then Naruto had ever seen before. "That's not the worst part. The Hokage... The Hokage... killed my pare..."She was unable to finish her sentence as she broke down crying. Naruto quickly came close to her and hugged her, trying to console her and soothe her sadness.

When she had calmed down, Naruto asked her about the sealing of her chakra. "Why would the Hokage approve of this. That does not seem like a move of his." Yakumo looked at him with a hint of regret in her eyes. "I have been keeping something from you Naruto." Naruto looked at her curiously. 'What have you talking about."

Yakumo took a deep breath and revealed her darkest secret. "As you guessed. I have my clan's bloodline in full. This caused another personality to form in my head. It can control my actions and powers. When the Hokage learned about this, he told Yuhi to cut off my chakra and kill my parents to stop them from trying to help me." Naruto once again looked at her stunned. Not because of Ido, but because of what the Hokage did to his friend.

Yakumo looked at Naruto looked at Naruto with sadness in her eyes. "I guess this means that you never want to see me again." Naruto could not believe what he was hearing! Why would he abandon his only friend? "Why would I do that? Your not the only one with a burden." She looked up quickly at Naruto shocked. "Wait? Do you mean the-" "Yes I mean the Kyuubi." Naruto finished Yakumo's question.

Naruto decided to test his luck and decided to tell Yakumo about what he has been doing with Jason. "Yeah, Uh, Yakumo. That is not the only secret I have been keeping from you." Yakumo looked at Naruto with curiosity. What else have you been keeping from me?" Naruto took a deep breath and sighed as he began to tell Yakumo of his training." Ok, so I have..."

*Time Skip*

When Naruto finished telling his training to Yakumo, she looked at him with amazement. "Naruto, I can hardly believe you! But I know you are telling the truth with how close we are. Don't worry about me telling anyone about this though, I wouldn't betray your trust like that." Naruto stared at Yakumo with a smile, glad to see that he trust his closest friend.

Naruto thought for a short while before putting all of his trust into her. "Hey, Yakumo. I plan on leaving the village sometime in the future. So I was-" "Wait! You're leaving the village!" Yakumo cried, interrupting Naruto mid-sentence. "You can't leave! I couldn't survive without you!?" Naruto began to laugh at Yakumo's reaction before noticing she was becoming increasingly angry at him. "That was exactly what I was getting to before you stopped me midsentence. I was going to ask if you wanted to leave with me."

Yakumo was blushing slightly with embarrassment, but she was wondering if Naruto actually meant what he said. "Do you actually mean it?" She asked quietly, not believing Naruto. "Of course I do. I wouldn't want to l-" He was unable to finish as he was tackled by Yakumo in a hug and she began crying tears of joy, repeatedly saying, "Thank you. Thank you" Naruto just held her and patted her on the back.

* * *

When Yakumo was done crying, Naruto decided to leave as to not get caught by the ANBU. But not before promising to visit Yakumo as often as possible, and also promising to try and help improve her body. When Naruto arrived at the base, he realized that he told Yakumo and let her join on him leaving Konoha without Jason's permission. 'Well, shit.' Naruto thought, before deciding to deal with the consequences of his actions.

When he found Jason, he was lounging around on the couch, reading a digital book. When Jason noticed Naruto coming in, he waved and asked about his day. "Hey, kid. How was your day going so far?" Naruto decided to come on out and say what he told Yakumo. "Uhm, good. I may have told someone about our plans." Jason instantly stopped relaxing and stared straight into Naruto eyes with slight anger. "What!? Who did you tell?" Naruto was slightly scared under Jason's glare but stood strong. "I told Yakumo Kurama."

Jason instantly relaxed when he heard who Naruto told. "Oh, that's who. Alright then." Jason knew who Naruto was talking about. She was essentially Naruto's best friend. Naruto told him most of what he did during the day. But what he didn't know was why Yakumo was told. "So, why did you tell the lass about us."

Naruto took a seat next to Jason and began explaining what had happened to Yakumo. When he was done telling what had happened, Jason just shook his head. "And this is why I hate this godforsaken village." Naruto totally agreed with Jason. He hated how they treated him and Yakumo, so he was glad they planned on leaving.

After relaxing a short while, Jason decided it was time to train.

*End Long Ass Flash Back*

Naruto and Yakumo eventually began dating after knowing one another even more after revealing their secrets to one another. Naruto had also been helping her improve her body with Jason's help.

Naruto stopped musing about his relationship with Yakumo and put away his sword in his sheath. His sword was custom and made with the help of Jason. It was made of black wood and with metal in it, making it quite durable. The sheath also had a chain to keep it on Naruto's personal. The blade itself was simple. It was a katana with no guard and had a black handle with black and red wrapping.

Naruto put the chain of the sheath on the arm and turned to HK-47 and Jason, who was observing Naruto's fight with HK. "Alright Naruto, time for you to finally pass your exam. good luck." Naruto turned and began walking to the exit, but turned around to say goodbye to Jason. "Thanks, bro. I'll see you when I pass." He then started walking to the exit.

After training under Jason for nearly six years, Naruto saw him as a brother figure. Jason thought the same and considered each other family. Jason turned to HK and wondered what to do now. "Hey HK, want to help me make a present for Naruto as a graduation gift." HK turned to him and responded. "Response: of course Master Jason. I cannot what till Master Naruto can kill inadequate meat bags." They then moved to the workshop to finish Naruto's present.

* * *

Naruto ran to his classroom in the Academy. When he got into the classroom, Naruto saw he was early, so there weren't many people there. Naruto didn't pay any attention to them and took his sit. When Naruto began to daydream, he noticed that Sakura was standing right in front of him. She seemed to be waiting for him to make eye contact. With a sigh, Naruto looked into her eyes.

Sakura was happy she got the baka's attention. Now she can tell him to move so she can sit next to Sasuke-kun! "Alright, Baka! Time for you to move so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Naruto just began to laugh at her, not really believing what she was saying. Sakura was just getting angry! What was so funny about her! "What's so funny Baka!" Naruto stopped his laughter and looked Sakura straight into the eyes, slightly intimidating her. "What makes you think I would move from my damn chair?"

"If you don't move Baka! I'll make you!?" Sakura exclaimed, preparing to take the seat from Naruto via force. Naruto looked at her with amusement. "Do you remember what I did to Kiba a few years ago?" Sakura stopped her actions when she remembered what Naruto did to her classmate a while back. When Kiba was insulting Naruto about Yakumo disappearing, he snapped! Lunging at him and smashing him to the table. When Naruto finished yelling at Kiba and let go of him, the entire class noticed what had happened to Kiba. It was revealed that Naruto had completely broken his nose, causing it to bleed all over himself and the floor.

Just as Naruto reminded of Sakura of what happened to Kiba, the man himself walks into the classroom. "Speak of the devil! Look Sakura! It's Kiba!" Sakura turned to see Kiba for herself. Kiba was not looking good in the face department. His nose was noticeably crooked due too Naruto smashing it against the wooden table. His teeth were also chipped, though some of them have been replaced with the adult version of them.

Kiba turned to Naruto and scowled. How dare that bastard mock him! Kiba still couldn't believe Naruto had the nerve to smash him into the table. How is going to get the ladies! Especially Hinata! Unfortunately for Kiba, he couldn't do much to Naruto with how he proved he won't take shit from him. Kiba just ignored Naruto's taunts and sat in his seat.

Naruto smiled when he saw Kiba do nothing but sit in his seat. He then turned to Sakura with a grin. "If Kiba, an heir of a clan. is scared to fight me. Then how in the hell do you have a chance?" Sakura proceeded to huff in aggravation but turned to sit somewhere else. Naruto grinned with his success and turned to see Iruka and Mizuki entering the classroom.

Iruka saw Naruto staring at him as he entered and sighed. Iruka knew Naruto was a good kid. The only problem was how he acted! He constantly got into fights with the likes of Kiba and the like. Another problem is the fact he was in the lower scope of the class. He wasn't quite dead last. But he was close to it.

Mizuki, on the other hand, hated Naruto. Seeing him as nothing more as that damn fox that destroyed the village and killed several of his friends. He was glad the brat wasn't able to pass to be a ninja. Mizuki planned on using him to his advantage.

Iruka cleared his throat and began his speech. "Alright students! Today is you will graduate into full-fledged ninja! While all of you may not succeed, I wish all of you the best of luck!." With his speech out of the way, Iruka moved out of the way to give out the tests and let Mizuki instruct the students. "This is the written part of the exam! Good luck to each and every one of you." Iruka just finished giving out the test to everyone.

Naruto looked down at his paper and smirked. He could easily answer all of them correctly in little time but decided to perform in the average scope as to not attract attention. When he was finished answering, Naruto looked around and saw he had a small amount of time left and decided to doze off.

When Naruto was woken up, he saw he was being shaken awake by Iruka. Naruto then stood up and followed the rest of the class to take the other part of the exam. When Naruto and the rest of the class stopped, they were in a lobby of sorts. They all turned to Mizuki who explained how they would do the practical exam. "We will call you in one by one! Try not to destroy the lobby while we're gone." Mizuki said the last part under his breath. Iruka and Mizuki then went to the observation booth and called in the first student.

One by one, each of the students went in. Naruto saw that a majority of his classmates pass the test. Including Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Hell, even Sakura passed! Naruto was absolutely sure he could pass. When he heard his name called, he got up and moved towards the examination hall.

Naruto reached the room, he saw his teachers were above him on an observation deck. He then paid attention to what Iruka was saying. Alright Naruto, you have to do the Henge, Kawarimi, and the Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto then replaced himself with a chair near himself. Iruka noted he didn't say the name but thought Naruto had enough experience with them to perform them wordlessly. Naruto then did the hand signs for the Henge and decided to change into Iruka. When he activated the jutsu, the room filled with smoke. When the smoke dissipated, they saw a nigh replicate of Iruka, only the clone had the scar was ever so slightly above where the original had it. Iruka only docked a point as there were no other mistakes other than the scar.

"Now Naruto now you have to do the Bunshin." Naruto took a deep breath after hearing Iruka saw what he had to do. He looked up and saw Mizuki grinning at him sinisterly. He put his hands together and did the Bunshin while also doing a subtle henge. When the clone appeared, it appeared entirely normal and healthy. Iruka and Mizuki were shocked! Naruto could never perform it correctly. Naruto only smirked at his handy work. With a little help from Yakumo, who was talented in illusions, helped him make a type of henge which was placed over the clone. That helped him cover his bases when it came to the basic three jutsus.

Iruka broke out of his stupor and congratulated Naruto. "Congrats Naruto! Come up here and get your forehead protector." Naruto walked up the stairwell to the observation deck. While Naruto was coming up the stairs, Mizuki was fuming about Naruto graduating. 'Damn it! How am I going to get the Scroll of Seals!?' Mizuki quickly formed another idea in his head. 'I can probably trick the brat into thinking he can get a better grade if he steals it. That's it!' Mizuki grinned at his newly formed plan. The smile vanished when Naruto reached the deck.

Naruto walked up to the table where the forehead protectors and saw an array of them. He decided upon an extremely long, black cloth one. He then made it into a sort of sash which he wore it over his chest. Naruto then proceeded to head down the lobby. When he arrived, the people who were still in the lobby was shocked that Naruto graduated. Naruto did not give them any attention and left the building after being told when to show up for team placement.

Naruto was on his way to the shit apartment that the Hokage gave him when he noticed Mizuki trailing behind him. Naruto stopped and let Mizuki catch up to him. When Mizuki caught up to him and had a fake smile on his face. "Hey, Naruto. I'm willing to bet you are proud about getting your protector right?" Naruto shook his head in agreement. "Well, how would you like to prove yourself the best of your class?" Naruto knew that Mizuki was trying to make him do something, but went along with it. "Maybe? What do you mean?"

Mizuki grinned, thinking he had Naruto under his thumb. "Well, I believe you are the best in your class, but I want you to prove it by stealing the Scrolls of Seals." Naruto made himself look intrigued at what Mizuki was offering. "Ok. All do it!" Mizuki once again grinned and began explaining what Naruto had to do.

-One Thing Stolen And A Useless Jutsu Later-

Naruto was in the forest of death with a large scroll attached to his back. He had managed to get away from the Hokage by using a jutsu he had made on the spot. Once he was sure he was hidden good enough, Naruto removed the scroll from his back and decided to take a look at it. He saw several jutsu which intrigued him, but two that stood out was Adamantine Sealing Chains and the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. The clone jutsu stood out as it said they were solid! Which meant they could help actually fight enemies. Though they can only last one hit under normal circumstances. The other was due to it belonging to his clan! It allowed the user to shape their chakra into chains for various purposes. Naruto decided to learn the Kage Bunshin first as the clone could help them learn the Adamantine Chains. After mastering the clone, he summoned two to help him learn it.

When Mizuki found Naruto, he found the Demon Brat to be next to two clones of himself looking over the scroll. He got closer and overheard them talking. "Alright boss! We should have this one mastered!" Naruto looked over to his clone with a smile. "That's good. It seems we have a company." The two clones then dissipated, leaving Mizuki alone with Naruto, who picked up the scroll and placed it back on his head.

Mizuki decided to reveal himself to Naruto and try to take the scroll. "Good job Naruto! Now, just hand me the scroll and you'll prove that your the best in your class." Naruto slowly began to chuckle which turned to full-blown laughter at Mizuki's stupidity. He then calmed down and sprung his trap on Mizuki. "ohh Mizuki, you're a fool if you think I believed you." Mizuki started to shake with anger with not getting the scroll. "Shut it brat and give me the scroll!" Naruto just looked at the fool amused. "Why don't you make me."

Mizuki rushed forth in a rage, drawing a Fuma shuriken and tried to slash Naruto with it. Naruto grabbed his blade in a reverse grip and blocked his opponent's shuriken, causing sparks to come from the clash. Naruto then jabbed Mizuki in the face when he was unbalanced from his attack being deflected. Mizuki then jumped back and threw his shuriken, though it merely was deflected by Naruto using his blade.

Mizuki decided to use his trump card. "You think your strong brat! I haven't even begun yet!" Mizuki then revealed a small bottle with a liquid inside. Mizuki then jugged the potion and began to bulk up, gaining tiger-like stripes around his face and arms. Naruto just smirked at him. "We pulling out our trump cards? Guess I should pull out mine I suppose." Naruto pulled his sleeve up and revealed a seal. He activated it and revealed an MP5 with a suppressor. He grabbed it with his left arm and his sword with his right.

Mizuki then dashed towards Naruto, confident in his ability. Naruto took aim and fired, firing several rounds off towards Mizuki, who didn't expect the volley got shot with two rounds in the shoulder. He then strafed to the left, trying to get behind the gun-wielding ninja. Mizuki managed to get close enough to Naruto to take a punch but was stopped by Naruto slashing at him in the chest.

Mizuki then moved back, coughing up a small amount of blood. He then decided to end the brat once in for all. Mizuki fully activated the curse seal provided by Orochimaru. He gained even more bulk, ripping most of his clothing off. He also gained the appearance of a bipedal-tiger. Mizuki felt a rush of power and gloated to Naruto. "You shall never bet me now brat! Just give up!?" Naruto just stared at Mizuki's ravings with boredom. He thought this would be more interesting. Instead, he just heard his enemy raving about how he was more powerful. It was beginning to piss him off. "Hey, asshat! Try doing something other than becoming a furry!"

Mizuki turned towards Naruto with a savage look in his eye. He unleashed a bestial roar and charged towards Naruto, aiming to take a slash at Naruto. He was close to slashing his opponent when he was picked up by something, stopping him dead in his tracks. Mizuki turned around and saw a black chain wrapping around his leg. He followed the chain and saw it was coming from Naruto's back. Naruto smirked at Mizuki's confusion. "I see you found my chains! You in the mood for some kinky butt stuff?" Naruto mocked his pray, Gaining a measure of joy. He then smashed him against the ground a few times and chucked him at a tree. Mizuki was sent with enough force to partially break the tree. He hit the base and had the rest of the tree fall on him.

Mizuki threw the wood off of him and gave off a battle cry. He then decided to make Naruto falter in confidence. "Brat, you know why you're hated by the villagers?" Naruto just stared at him with uncaringness. "Not really. But tell me why." "You are the container of the Kyuubi! You are the fox!"

Mizuki then tried to run towards Naruto but fell due to the Curse Seal shutting down. He then reverted to an extremely skinny state. Naruto sealed his mp5 back into his seal and dissipated his chakra chains. He walked towards Mizuki and let him on a little secret. "I already know about the fox douchebag." Naruto then sensed a person coming towards him. He saw it was an ANBU group consisting of three. The presumed leader of the group walked towards Naruto. "You are to report to the Hokage for why you have stolen the Scroll of Seals." Naruto just shrugged and let the ANBU grab his shoulder, making use of a Shunshin.

* * *

Naruto then ended up in the Hokage's office. He saw the Hokage was sitting behind his desk, looking at him. Naruto took a set in front of the desk. Hiruzen then took a puff of his pipe and began his questioning. 'Naruto, why did you steal the Scroll?" Naruto acted liked he was nervous and slightly sad. "Mizuki said I could be the best of my class if I were to steal it." Hiruzen just looked at Naruto with slight disappointment. "Naruto, you should have asked me about this. I would have told him."

Naruto decided to try and pressure Hiruzen about the fox. "You mean like you told me about the Kyuubi!" Sarutobi looked at Naruto shocked! How did he know about the fox? This could ruin the entire plan about making Naruto loyal. Hiruzen tried to manipulate Naruto. "I decided not to tell you about the fox so you could have a normal childhood." Naruto felt his anger rise at Hiruzen's blatant lying but decided to go with the conversation. "I understand Ojiisan."

Hiruzen grinned at the apparent success of his lying. "Glad to see you understand. Now time for you to prepare for team placement." Naruto nodded at Hiruzen and left to prepare.

* * *

This took forever! It is also almost as long as the previous chapters. Anyway, for the people who are wondering how I'm going to make Sarutobi. I'm going to try and go for a kinder Danzo. He still wants to have Konoha on top but has a set of loose set of morals. That is why he is fine with using Naruto. He is an extremely useful tool for Konoha being on top. That is all for now!


	4. Chapter 4

'm back and ready to write more of this weird melting pot of a story! Let's do it.

* * *

Naruto was in the classroom sitting at his desk with only a few people in it as he was early for the Team set up. He was wearing a leather jacket, and a black long sleeve with his hiate going over like a sash but going under his jacket. He also had on leather gloves, black jeans, and biker boots. He was staring at his left forearm, reminiscing about how he got his gift from Jason and HK.

*Flashback*

Naruto was lounging around the living room, wondering where Jason and HK were. He hadn't seen either one of them since he had gotten back. Naruto did look around but found the workshop to be closed and locked. He also heard some of the machinery on, working on something. Naruto jumped in surprise when he heard Jason call out to him. "Naruto! Get over here! I got something to show you!" Naruto groaned as he got up from the couch he was laying on and went to where he heard Jason's voice.

When Naruto got to where he heard Jason, he saw it came from the workshop, which was now open. He stepped inside and saw HK and Jason were standing in front of a table with something on it but was blocked by HK and Jason's bodies. Jason turned to Naruto and waved. "Hey there Naruto. How you doing."

Naruto was wondering what they were hiding, "I just graduated and nearly got screwed over. But what are you guys hiding?" Jason decided to reveal the present they made for him. "Come take a look and see." Naruto quickly moved to the table to see his presents. He saw a gauntlet with a screen attached to the inner part and had pincer-shaped like a bull jutting out of it. There was also a pistol sitting next to it. It seemed to be a Browning Hi-Power, though it looked heavily modified with it having a floral pattern etched into the ivory. It had some woman depicted on the grip with a golden trigger.

Naruto was wondering why they made this stuff. "Thanks, guys, but what's the occasion?" Jason just chuckled. "It's for graduating kid. we have been preparing this stuff for a few weeks now." Naruto just grinned as he attached gauntlet to his arm. "So, how does this stuff work?" "Well." Jason began. "The gauntlet is a more advanced version of the grappling gun. It can also tether things together and pull them together. The gun is a replacement for your Beretta. It holds more ammo and packs more of a punch."

Naruto just shook his head. "Thanks, guys. This means a lot." HK decided to input his welcome for his master. "Statement: you are welcome Master Naruto. I am happy to serve you. I do hope you kill several meatbags with them." Naruto put the modified Browning Hi-Power in his holster and started to move to the exit. "I'm going to tell Yakumo about me graduating. I'll see you guys later." Jason merely waved.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Kurama Manor, a sight he had gotten used to when he started dating Yakumo. Another familiar sight was the presence of the ANBU and the "medical" staff that supposedly took care of Yakumo. Naruto easily avoided the guards and made his way to Yakumo's room. He opened the door and saw Yakumo was sleeping.

Naruto decided to pull a prank on his girlfriend. He got into the bed and sat on his side and put his hand on his chin he waited for Yakumo to wake up. When she started to stir, Naruto whisper loudly into Yakumo's ear, "Are you ready for some fun lover?" Yakumo was startled by this and fell off the bed with Naruto laughing at her.

Yakumo gave Naruto a mock glare. "You can be an ass you know Naruto?" Naruto just smiled at his girlfriend. "But it's such a wonderful ass. isn't it?" She faintly smiled at Naruto's joke. She got up back on the bed and began to wonder what Naruto was doing at her manor. "So what's with the sudden visit?"

Naruto lifted his gauntlet and showed her his new pistol. "I got some presents for graduating from Jason and HK. One is a grapple gauntlet that will give me more mobility and my pistol is a replacement for my old one." Yakumo was looking at his pistol in wonder. "So what are you going to do with your old one?"

Naruto began to think about what to do with it when he had an idea. He pulled it out and held it out to Yakumo. "How about you have it?" Yakumo was rather shocked. She knew about Naruto's training with firearms, but she didn't have any clue on how to use one herself. "Thank you, Naruto, But I don't know how to use it." Naruto just gave her a grin and placed the Beretta into her hand. "Well then. I'm going to have to give you a walkthrough on pistol yea?" Naruto then proceeded to walkthrough Yakumo through how to aim, reload, maintain it. He couldn't teach her how to fire it as it would alert the ANBU.

After running Yakumo through the Beretta and catching up her, Naruto decided it was time for him to depart. He sat up and gave Yakumo a kiss on the cheek, where she slightly blushed, and went to the window and jumped out of it. Yakumo sat up and went to her dresser with the pistol in hand. She opened the top drawer which had her underwear and such and hid the pistol in the drawer. She closed the drawer and sighed wishing she could join Naruto. Yakumo then prepared to create a new painting.

*End Flashback*

Naruto snapped out of staring at his gauntlet and noticed that it was nearly time for team placement. He also saw that Sakura was arguing Ino about who was going to sit next to Sasuke, who happened to be sitting next to Naruto. "I should be the one to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "I'm his favorite after all!" Ino just glared at her 'rival'. "As if forehead! Sasuke clearly loves me more! Don't you Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just gave them a cold look and went back to brooding.

Naruto was beginning to get annoyed by the two Banshees that were arguing. "Would you two stop arguing? Otherwise, I'm going shove my feet up each of your asses and make a pair of new stylish boots." Sakura promptly shut her mouth, but Ino didn't realize who threatened them and talked back to him. 'Really? And what are you..." Ino's voice quickly died in her throat as she turned and saw it was Naruto who threatened them.

Naruto gained a predatory grin to intimidate Ino. "Oh, I'll do plenty of things. How about we give the room a new wall color." Naruto creepily said while getting close to Ino and unsheathing his sword, and she was backing away from him. Everyone was staring with slight fear with a few exceptions. Ino merely gulped when Naruto got into her face. "What, no comeback?" Naruto asked. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Ino shook her head in fear. Naruto patted her on the head. "Good girl," Naruto said condescending her. He then went back to his seat and sat down as Iruka came in and prepared class. Naruto hoped that his friend came through with their plan.

* * *

Anko Mitarashi was standing around, waiting for her 'partner' to arrive so they could get their students. She was glad the plan her and Naruto created work, if only partially.

*Flashback*

Anko was standing in the Hokage's office along with other Jonin, wanting to request students to train. After Kurenai, Asuma, and several other worthless Jonin requested the students they wanted, It was Kakashi Hatake's turn to request his students. "I would like Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto.." "Oh no, you don't!" Anko interrupted him. "I want to have Naruto Uzumaki as my apprentice."

Kakashi looked at her with boredom evident in his eye. "What makes you think you can train someone, let alone Naruto?" "What makes you think you can?" Anko asked brashly. Kakashi looked at her like she was an idiot. "Naruto can develop a rivalry with Sasuke, pushing each other to greater heights and create a friendship between the two." Anko stared at him as if he was an idiot. "Naruto hates almost everyone in the class and can be really vicious to the shitheads who mess with him, like with Kiba. It's kind of a turn on, to be honest."

All of the remaining Jonin was slightly creeped out by Anko's comment. The Hokage was thinking about Kakashi's and Anko's request. He was unable to stop the argument between the two from escalating. "At least I didn't kill my friends," Anko said smugly. This caused Kakashi to begin to lift up his headband but was interrupted by the Hokage. "Enough you two!" He commanded. Anko and Kakashi stood down.

After they had done that, the Hokage cleared his throat. "Now then. After considering both propositions, I have decided to place Naruto on Team Seven with Anko as co-sensei. Does that work for each of you?" "Yes, Hokage-sama." Anko and Kakashi said at the same time. Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe and breathed out some smoke. "Now then, you are all excused. You will pick up your students in three days time." All of the Jonin bowed and bid their farewell to their leader.

*End Flashback*

Anko sighed. She had been waiting for at least a half an hour. She hoped that Naruto was having a better time.

* * *

Naruto was listening intently to Iruka as to figure out which team he was on. "On Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki will be taught by Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi as sensei and co-sensei respectively." Naruto was half and half on what had happened. He was slightly pissed that Anko couldn't secure his position as her apprentice and now he had to deal with a fangirl, a brooder who probably cuts his wrists for fun, along with a perverted sensei. He was happy at least he would be able to learn from Anko officially. Naruto could still remember the first time they met like it was several years ago.

*Another God Damn Flashback!*

A younger Naruto was walking back to the base from class, as he had done several times before. Ever so often, he felt like he was being watched, but couldn't pinpoint why he was feeling it. After telling Jason about his feelings, he believed that he was being watched, but found it weird that they weren't revealed by said stalker.

Anko was watching Naruto walk around the Forest of Death as she had done several times. After seeing him enter and leave the wonderful place, she grew more and more curious about why he was often coming to it. Her curiosity got the better of her finally and decided to follow him to see what he was doing. After keeping her distance for a while, she saw Naruto go into a cave under a tree. Anko got closer and saw it had a metal hatch at the end. She went near it after a short while and saw it was closed. She pulled it open and descended down the ladder.

Naruto entered the living room to see Jason lounging around like he normally was. Jason waved to him as he sat down. Jason dismissed the digital book he was reading and sat up. "So, Naruto. You ready to continue working on the robo-butler?" Naruto nodded in agreement. "I think we got the A.I. like we want it. But the.." "What's an A.I.?" A voice interrupted Naruto. They both turned around and saw it came from a woman. She had on an orange mini-skirt with a dark blue belt holding it up with regular sandals with grey shin guards attached to them. She also had a tan overcoat and a mesh bodysuit which went under her clothing.

Her eyes were brown and had no pupils and her hair was purple in a fanned spiky ponytail with a traditional forehead protector below it. Naruto and Jason snapped out of their stupor and Naruto reacted to Anko's presence. "Who are you?' Anko struck a pose. "I'm the sexy and single, Anko Mitarashi! You see something you like?" Naruto merely sighed, while Jason was shocked by the similarities between her and Rose. 'It's like they have the exact same personality.' Jason then asked the obvious answer. "What are you doing in here."

Naruto turned to see Anko had a large smile. "I was following the kid. I've seen him come and go from the Forest for a while, but I only now just follow him in here." Naruto and Jason were wondering what was going to happen now. "So are you going to tell others about us?" Naruto asked nervously and slightly scared as he could be extremely screwed.

"Why can't we kill her?" Jason wondered. Naruto looked at him like he grew another hand and it was flipping him off. "She's a Jonin! They would obviously notice her missing." Anko stared at them arguing with a sweatdrop. "I'm not going to tell anyone about your man cave." They looked at her suspiciously. "Why wouldn't tell them about us?" Jason questioned her.

Anko chuckled and pointed at Naruto. "I'm the same as Naruto. I'm an outcast. So why would I sell out my own?" She said this with a slight sense of humor. Naruto and Jason looked at each other and shrugged. Jason motioned her to sit on the couch, which she did. "So I'm willing to bet you want to know about our story?" Anko nodded in agreement. "How about we trade our life stories?" Jason suggested. Anko agreed and let Naruto explain how he met Jason.

* * *

After Anko had heard Jason's and Naruto's story and told hers, they were fairly shocked. "Christ! I thought Naruto's life was bad." Jason shouted. "I'm surprised you didn't try to leave," Naruto commented. Anko shook her head. "Believe me, I want to. But I have nowhere to go and no one to trust who would leave with me." Anko's comment gave Naruto an idea. "Anko, can you give us a second to discuss something." Anko moved to the entrance to give the two some time to talk. Jason was wondering what Naruto was planning. "So what are you planning?"

Naruto turned to Jason with a slight glint in his eye. "We plan on leaving with Yakumo right?' Jason nodded in agreement about the obvious question. "So, we can probably recruit others like Anko." "You have a good point." Jason agreed. 'But we should probably get the group small so we have a lower risk of being exposed." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Anko! Get over here. We're done talking."

Anko vaulted over the couch and sat on it. "We have an offer for you" Naruto began. Anko looked at him curiously. 'What are you offering?" "We plan on leaving in a few years, and we want to extend the offer of leaving with us." She looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" "Of course I'm serious? You on board?" "You bet your sweet ass I'm on board!?" Anko yelled loud enough to probably let the Hokage hear them.

Jason laughed at Anko's reaction. "Look at that Naruto, you've got a girlfriend!" Naruto gave him a glare. "Yeah, she's called Yakumo." Anko then gave a large ass grin. "I'm perfectly fine with sharing, you know." Jason began smiling while Naruto began to go in the fetal position and began repeating to himself. 'They're just joking. They're just joking. They're just joking!"

*End Flashback*

Anko wasn't joking about sharing! She introduced herself to Yakumo sometime after leaving and told her about the idea of sharing. She was shocking fine with it! Naruto had no idea why though. Maybe it was because she knew what it was like being alone, and didn't want it to happen to another person. Or who the hell knows! Anyway, Naruto had snapped out of it to see that most of the students had left with their senseis while only his 'teammates' were still in the classroom. After a while, he saw that Sakura was staring at him. He forced himself to pay attention to the banshee. "What do you think are teachers are like?" Sakura questioned the second Red Hood. "How the hell am I supposed to now?!" Naruto responded to her rather stupid.

Sakura was rather affronted to Naruto's rudeness. "You don't need to be rude about it. Naruto was about to respond, but the door was opened. They turned to see it was opened by a guy covering his eye and with silver hair. He was followed in by Anko. "Well, my first impression of you is that I hate you all." Naruto flipped Kakashi off, which made Anko laugh. "Nice Naruto!" Kakashi just ignored them and went on with his instructions. "Meet us on the roof in a few minutes." He then disappeared in a flicker with Anko quickly following. Naruto shrugged and went to the window. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him weirdly. "What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked.

"Killing myself." Naruto snarkily responded to them. He proceeded to jump out the window and began climbing the side of the building. Sakura and Sasuke then quickly ran to the stairwell to get to the rooftop. Naruto reached the rooftop with quick efficiency. He saw that Sasuke and Sakura had yet to make it up. Anko turned to see that Naruto had made it up before the other two. She ran to him and hugged him, which was kinda awkward with how she was slightly taller than him, so he only reached her neck. "Hey, Naruto. Glad to see your here before those other two."

"Of course I wouldn't. I fucking hate those two." Naruto bluntly said. This caught the attention of Kakashi who butted into the conversation. "You shouldn't hate your comrades. They are the most important thing." Naruto looked at him like he was an idiot. "I'm not going to be nice to a bunch of cockbites." They would have continued with the argument, but Sasuke and Sakura finally got to the rooftop and looked extremely winded.

Kakashi gave Naruto a look that said, "This isn't over" and switched back to his usual look. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked that Naruto managed to get to the roof before them. "How did you get up here before us baka!?" Sakura asked/yelled. "I climbed the wall to get up here," Naruto replied.

Kakashi was wondering what he meant but didn't give it much thought. "Now that we're all here. Let's introduce ourselves." Sakura raised her hand and asked a question. 'Can you do it first?" Naruto and Anko sighed in annoyance while Sasuke grunted. "Alright then. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." Naruto found his little intro a bit weird and rather annoying considering the lack of info, but he could tell with it. Anko was adjusted to Kakashi's personality. Only Sakura and Sasuke were mad and had similar thoughts on the lines of, 'He told us his name?!'

Anko stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm Anko Mitarashi! I like dango, my lover Naruto, and my friend Kurenai Yuri! I hate douchebags, my sensei Orochimaru, and bigots who have there head up their asses. My dream is that I want to kill and get revenge on Orochimaru. My hobbies... Well if I told you, you would have fainted from blood loss." Anko ended it will a glint of mischievous glint in her eye. Sakura was shocked by Anko's comment about Naruto being her lover. "How can you two be in a relationship! You're older than him!?"

Naruto gave an uncaring look. "So what? We normally die off like flies, so why not. It's not like she's that much older than me. Also, why the fuck is it your problem? !" Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Anko and other things that are none of your business. I hate assholes, people who screw with Anko, and those two over there." He then lazily pointed over to Sasuke and Sakura. "I want to prove myself to the villagers and I often like to train as a hobby."

Sakura was slightly mad that he insulted her and her Sasuke-kun but didn't do much as he could easily overpower her. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like *Squeal*. I hate Ino-Pig and Naruto! My dream is to *Squeal*" Every time Sakura squealed, she looked towards Sasuke, which made him unconformable and to begin scooching away from her. Naruto also flipped her off when she said she hated him.

Sasuke then was the last to introduce himself. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I do not have many likes and I prefer keeping my dislikes to myself. My dream, no! My goal is to kill a certain man!" Sakura began to gush over Sasuke, while Anko and Naruto rolled their eyes. Kakashi gave an eye smile. "Now then. You three have to pass a survival test to be trained by us. You will have to get two bells, which means only two of you will pass and one of you will be sent back to the academy." Sasuke and Sakura looked rather shocked while Naruto didn't react much. They all follow Kakashi and Anko to a training ground.

* * *

When they arrived at the training ground, Kakashi pulled out two bells and attached them to himself. "Anko will observe and see how you do. Now, Begin!" As soon as Kakashi announced the beginning of the test, everyone went into the forest, except Kakashi and Anko. They looked at each other and split up.

Naruto was dashing through the trees while thinking to himself. 'What is the meaning of this test?' While Anko knows what was happening, but was only giving hints on what was happening. 'What Anko has told me, Kakashi gives this test every time and not one team has passed. And every team is made of 4, so why would he tell us only two of us would pass?' Naruto's eyes widened and gave a small cry of anguish. "Of course!? I have to work with them in order to pass!? This is going to be a bitch to do." He then heard clapping and saw overhead it was Anko. "Glad to see you figured it out Naruto!" She yelled as she made her way down to him.

Naruto sighed. "Don't suppose you can give me a hint?" Anko gained a small grin. "I can. But I want some compensation." Naruto just shivered slightly. He loved Anko, but she could freak the shit out of him a lot. "Ok. So what's the hint." Anko merely grinned mischievously. "It's simple Naruto. Band together and fight. Bye!" She then quickly kissed him and vanished from sight. Naruto sighed and adopted a small grin and decided to try and find Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto found Sakura on the ground, unconscious. He rolled his eyes and kicked her in the side. Sakura instantly raised her upper body in pain and looked around. She saw that Naruto was standing over her! "Naruto-baka! What was that for!?" "How else was I suppose to wake you up?" He said this a hint of humor in his voice. Sakura suddenly became wide-eyed and began to run. Naruto followed after her to see where she went.

When Naruto caught up to Sakura, he stumbles upon a hilarious sight! He saw the oh so powerful Sasuke Uchiha buried to his neck with Sakura desperately trying to pull his head. It took all of Naruto's control to not laugh like the Joker. Sasuke turned to see Naruto was standing over him. He gave Naruto a glare. "What are you staring at dobe?" "I'm hoping you two will have enough brain cells to work with me to past this test." Sasuke and Sakura looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Why should we even work with you dobe?" Sasuke asked, believing he could bring down Kakashi by himself.

"I'm willing to bet that Sakura can't dig you out. So I'm probably the only way for you to get out. Who knows, if you pass with my help, Kakashi my teach you more to get revenge." Sasuke then had a considering look and nodded. "Fine, what's your plan?" Naruto smirked. "I'll explain it will we dig you out.

* * *

Kakashi was standing out in the middle of the field with Anko stand a ways away, looking to see if Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto could unite and work together. He sighed as he couldn't see them and turned to look at his porn. He was about to fully immerse himself into it when he heard the foliage shift. He raised his head and saw Sasuke charging to him. He sighed as he believed it would turn out like last time.

Anko saw that Sakura and Naruto were going to begin attacking Kakashi. She nodded to herself and thought it was smart if a bit basic. Naruto had his sword in hand, with a leather sheath on to make sure it doesn't maim Kakashi, and Sakura had kunai in each hand. They split up and went from different sides. Kakashi noticed that Naruto and Sakura were coming behind him. He smiled and decided to give them a fighting chance.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and threw him into Sakura and they both fell to the ground. Naruto rushed forth to him, intent on getting the bells. Kakashi expected him to do this and swapped places with a log. He appeared behind Naruto and hit him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and threw him towards Sasuke and Sakura who were still getting up. Naruto got up and turned towards Sasuke and Sakura and nodded.

All three of them went forward, with Naruto summoning several clones. Some of the clones then transformed into Sasuke and Sakura, causing Kakashi to become confused. The real Sakura was circling around Kakashi, using the clones and Sasuke and Naruto as a distraction. Kakashi was focusing on Naruto, Sasuke, and "Sakura" along with the clones when he felt something being removed from his personal. He turned and saw Sakura had the bells in her hands! He smiled and held up his hands.

"Good job. Now Sakura, who are you going to give the bells too?" Kakashi praised and questioned. Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto and tossed the bells to them. "The purpose of the test is to test our teamwork. Naruto figured it out and told us." Kakashi gave a large smile and Anko laughed. "You figured it out! Welcome to Team Seven. Meet us here tomorrow in the morning and we'll start getting missions." Sakura yelled in celebration, while Naruto and Sasuke smirked. Naruto and Anko proceeded to leave to head back to base.

* * *

This took way to long! I hope I'm not making Naruto overpowered, cause that would be boring. Anyway, Chao!


	5. Chapter 5

Glad to be back behind the keyboard! Let's get right into it!

-Start-

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage's office with his team. He had a certain cat in his arms. It had been several weeks since Team Seven had formed and they had been constantly taking D-Rank missions. All of them thought they were a load of bullshit! They essentially boiled down to chores that people were too lazy to do.

It wasn't like their "sensei" was helping much. Kakashi was only doing team-building exercise, which could be useful if it wasn't for the fact that he was taught this from Jason along with a lot of other shit. And with how the team didn't mesh that well.

Sakura was still a major fangirl to Sasuke and didn't contribute anything. Naruto just wondered how she wasn't punished by Kakashi? Isn't he supposed to bash this stuff out of them? She also keeps shouting whenever he disagrees with Sasuke.

Now Sasuke, their relationship is weird. They generally disagree on most things, besides that Kakashi is a lazy bastard and Sakura is an annoying bitch. But, they have a certain connection as they are both orphans.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts as he turned to the client and tossed the cat towards her. The Daimyo's wife began to squeeze the life out of the cat.

Naruto would have felt pity, but instead, satisfaction as the little shit kept clawing them and escaping them. They only were able to get him after tiring him out after several hours.

Naruto shifted his attention to the Hokage who was waiting for the Daimyo's wife to finish up with the cat. "Anyway Team 7, you have completed a mission. You can take another one. You can pull weeds, take in someone's groceries, or.."

He was unoriginally interrupted by Tora escaping the grasp of the Daimyo's wife. Sarutobi sighed and continued on. "Or you can catch Tora again." Naruto sighed while Sakura began fuming.

Sasuke was about to explode in anger, but the meeting was interrupted when a secretary came in and came up to the desk. "Hokage-sama, there is a client here to request a mission."

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and set it down. "Send him in." He promptly turned to Team 7. "Looks like you have a new mission."

After a few seconds of waiting around, a new person came in. He looks to be in his later years and wore simplistic clothing. He also had a scent of alcohol on him.

Tazuna stumbled in while taking a sip of his sake. "I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna! I expect that you will protect me while on the way back to my home country. Even if you don't look like professional ninjas."

As soon as the alcoholic builder said that, Sakura tried to lash out at him, but Kakashi held her back. Sasuke just scoffed and Naruto didn't give a shit what he thought.

"So Kakashi, do you think that your team is ready?" The Hokage asked the sensei of Team.

The scarecrow entered a thinking pose. "Hmm... I suppose they are. listen up, team! Meet me at the gate in one hour, pack only the essentials." He said this while looking at Sakura.

Everyone nodded and promptly left to get their gear. Naruto and Anko left for the Forest of Death to get their gear and inform Jason of what is happening.

* * *

Naruto was in his room, sealing extra ammo, clothing, etc... Anko left to her own place to get her stuff.

Naruto got up from sealing his gear and started to leave. He was nearly gone when HK-47 blocked his path. "Statement: Master Naruto, Master Todd has requested for you to see him before you disembark on your mission."

Naruto was slightly annoyed but also curious on what Jason wanted. Naruto nodded to HK and went off to find Jason.

Turns out Jason was in the workshop. When Naruto got to the door, Jason waved to him to come closer. When he came closer, Jason moved to show that on the table were what looked to be a few, small beads.

"So, why did you want to show me beads?" Naruto asked. He really didn't know what was so special about them.

Jason just motioned for Naruto to go to the table. "Put them in your ear and you'll see." He mysteriously answered.

Naruto shrugged and put them in and pushed them in his ears. After putting them in, Naruto hears a sharp ping and started hearing a voice. 'Can you hear me?' The voice asked.

Naruto held his head and shook it and realized that the voice was Jason's voice! "Uhm Jason?" Why the hell did I hear your voice in my head!" Naruto asked/shouted. He really didn't want to hear voices in his head.

Jason just shrugged and rolled his neck. "Since I can't use the communication set up In the costumes, so I made some communication beads so we can talk while you are off on missions."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "So what? Do they work of vibrations?" Naruto asked.

Naruto was pretty well educated on various subjects due to Jason drilling them into his head. He grasped them pretty well if they interested him and most of them did, except for stuff like mathematics.

Jason also nodded in confirmation of Naruto's theory. "Yes, and for you to reply back, you just kinda hum your words back for the beads to pick them up." He explained.

Naruto moved towards the exit and gave a lazy wave to his brother-figure. "I need to get going. I'll keep in touch. I'll be giving them to Yakumo and Anko when I can."

Jason just waved back and stared at the exit. 'I seriously need to figure out how to get a body or something.' Jason thought.

When Naruto and Jason made plans to ditch Konoha, they missed several major parts. One was what was going to happen to Jason since he was stuck within the base.

They can't make a robot body like HK-47's since Jason was based on a human mind and so it couldn't properly function with that kind of body. They would have to grow a human body to implant his mind, but they don't have that technology.

Jason sighed. 'I guess we have to iron some problems with the plan.'

* * *

Naruto jogged to the gate where he saw Sasuke was being annoyed by Sakura and Anko was sitting on a boulder that was near the road. Along with the Tazuna drinking his alcohol

He noticed that Anko didn't have a bag. He looked closer at Sasuke and Sakura and saw both of them had bags, but Sakura had several that were overflowing with random items.

Anko got up from the boulder she was sitting on and wrapped her arm around Naruto and pulled him close. "Hey, Naru-Kun! As you can see, Kakashi isn't here. So about that payment?" She whispered the last part in his ear.

Naruto shook his head at Anko's slight sexual nature. "We can't. Sasuke and Sakura are here and knowing my luck, Kakashi will drop in on us."

Anko just shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well. What do you want to do while we're waiting for the Lazy Asshole?" She asked her lover.

Naruto patted his pockets until he found the communication beads Jason had given them. "Here put these in your ears and I'll explain what they are."

Anko raised her eyebrow but decided to go with it. She snagged the beads from Naruto's hand and pushed them in her ears.

After she put them in, Anko shook her head, trying to get used to having them in her ears. "Why did you need me to put in these beads?" She asked.

Naruto looked around and motioned for Anko to come closer. "They let us communicate much more quietly. They work off of vibrations. To respond, kinda hum your words." He explained.

Anko nodded in understanding. The conversation was cut short when Kakashi showed up, with his face in his porn book.

Sakura did her usual shtick of yelling at how Kakashi was late. He really didn't care about what she was yelling about, he just lifted his head from his book. "Alright everyone, let's get moving." He lazily ordered.

Everyone was about to leave until Kakashi noticed how many bags Sakura had packed. "Sakura, why does it look like you brought your entire room?" He asked.

Sakura looked slightly embarrassed and gave a weak explanation. "I really didn't know what to pack, so I grabbed a lot of my stuff. I mean, I need to look good for Sasuke-Kun!" She said the last part with her fangirl tendencies in full effect.

Kakashi gave an eye smile to Sakura, who sighed in relief. "Well, that's fine. Now, choose one for me not to burn." His personality suddenly became harsh and cold.

Sakura was surprised at Kakashi's sudden coldness. She started stammering about, not ready for Kakashi.

"Come on! Choose now! Or I'm burning all of it." Kakashi yelled. He soon started going through hand signs, intent on using a fire jutsu.

Sakura scrambled to grab one of her bags, she grabbed one that wasn't overflowing with items. When she grabbed the bag, Kakashi finished the hand signs.

After he finished the hand signs, Kakashi sent out a fireball at Sakura's baggage. It was all lit ablaze, destroying all of Sakura's items.

Sakura was slightly horrified by Kakashi's actions, but he did not care. "Let this be a lesson about not being a fool. Anyway, let's get going." Kakashi's personality did a 180 and returned to his apathetic self.

Sasuke was kinda shocked by Kakashi's shift. He really didn't expect with Kakashi's attitude.

Anko wasn't shocked with how long she had known him. Naruto was also calm because Anko gave some insight into how Kakashi acts.

Tazuna was slightly uncomfortable but quickly returned to his bottle.

Everyone soon started moving, with Sakura lagging behind as she was still unsettled, but followed the group.

* * *

Team 7 and the client, Tazuna was walking down a road and were intermingling with each other. Sakura was talking to Tazuna after she got over the destruction of most of her clothes and beauty products.

Sasuke was keeping to himself, as usual. Kakashi was reading his porn. Anko and Naruto were silent but were having a conversation using the beads, getting used to having them in their ear canals.

The internal conversation was cut short when Naruto noticed a puddle. But it was in the middle of a dry spell, so it doesn't make any sense.

Naruto turned his head to Anko, who also noticed the puddle and nodded. They both tensed up for a fight. But they didn't tell the others cause it may alert the enemy.

The group had nearly passed the puddle. But two figures rose up from the puddle and dashed towards Kakashi, who was in the back of the group.

The duo had a chain that connected the two and that went around Kakashi's neck, causing him to disappear in a cloud of smoke. 'One down-" "Five to go." The brothers said in unison.

Sakura screamed in horror and Sasuke looked shocked. Anko and Naruto got ready for battle and rushed towards, Anko towards Meizu and Naruto towards Gozu.

The brothers were off-put by Naruto and Anko not mourning the loss of Kakashi, but soon got their bearings and detached the chain between the two, letting them fight individually.

Anko was rushing towards Meizu when she realized several snakes to bite the Demon Brother. Meizu wasn't prepared for the stream of snakes and let one bite him.

Meizu got his focus together and jumped up, getting out of the reach of the rest of the snakes. He pulled off the one that was still biting him and went through hand signs for a water jutsu to clear the snakes so he can land.

Anko went behind Meizu and jumped up. When she got close to him, he turned around and saw several snakes coming out her sleeves.

The snakes wrapped around Meizu, binding him. He hit the ground hard.

While that was happening, Naruto was fighting Gozu. Naruto rushed towards the other half of the Demon Brothers and Spartan kicked him.

With Gozu was off balanced, Naruto grabbed his face and smashed his face into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

After Naruto and Anko dragged the Demon Brothers to the rest of the groups, Kakashi suddenly appeared, coming back from the 'Dead'.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!." Sakura said ecstatically that her sensei was still alive. Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He used Kawarimi no Jutsu dumbass, Why would he be caught off guard? he's a Jonin for a reason."

Sakura would have reacted but Sasuke started talking after Naruto had finished. "So why did these two start attacking us?" He asked an obvious question.

Everyone turned their attention towards the bound brother who was still conscious. Kakashi rolled his neck. "Let's get some of our questions answered." He said in a dark tone.

Naruto gave a dark and sadistic grin, with Anko following. "That sounds fun. Let's get started." He said with a tone with sadistic glee. Meizu started trying to flee, but he was still bound.

Naruto lifted Gozu from the ground and held his sword to his neck. "Now, tell us who sent you, or you are going to be an only child. Naruto threatened, wanting to know the motive of those who attacked him and his team.

Meizu was slightly scared for his brother's life but didn't believe a genin would actually kill his brother. "You're bluffing. You won't kill Gozu." He tried to see through Naruto's 'bluff'.

Naruto shrugged and moved his sword from Gozu's neck, making Meizu believe it was a bluff. This soon changed when Naruto shifted the sword to Gozu's knee and ran it through the kneecap, waking him to extreme agony and screaming because of it.

Meizu had sweat pouring down his face when he finally broke. "All right, I'll talk! We were sent by Gato to kill that bridge builder since he was opposing him!" He spilled.

Naruto smirked and tossed Gozu on the ground beside his brother. Kakashi was impressed by Naruto interrogation skills. "Good job Naruto. I'm gonna send a message to Konoha to pick these two up."

While Anko and Naruto were tying up the Demon Brothers, Sakura gave them a look of disgust. After they had finished binding them, they noticed Sakura's look of disgust.

Both of them just sighed and gave their full attention to Sakura, knowing she would just bitch more if they didn't. "What's with you looking like there's something unpleased in your ass?" Anko asked, not particularly caring what Sakura thinks of her.

Sakura just huffed and turned her head. "I just can't believe who cruel and harsh you were to those two! I know that they were enemies, but wasn't that a little unnecessary?"

Naruto was about to retort when he was interrupted. "They were our enemies. We needed to take them out. What else were they suppose to?" Sasuke berated Sakura for her stupidity.

Sakura's disposition changed and had hearts in her eyes. "Ok, Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Naruto gave Sasuke a pat on back before turning his attention to Kakashi, who had finished talking to Tazuna about the Demon Brothers attacking.

"Listen up team!" Kakashi started. "Tazuna lied about the mission rank. So we have two choices: We could continue with the mission. Or we could abandon the mission. What do you guys think?"

Naruto put a thumbs up, signaling that he wanted to continue. Anko followed his action, wanting to slaughter a few more people.

Sasuke also raised his hand in agreement, wanting to prove himself against enemies.

Sakura was the only one who was iffy about continuing the mission. "We should turn back. We're over our heads!" She tried to convince the others that this would end in failure.

Kakashi gave an eye smile at the decision. "Looks like were continuing. Sorry Sakura, everyone else agreed to continue." He apathetically apologized to Sakura.

Sakura just went depressed for a second before she perked up. "it's all right. As long as, I'm with my Sasuke-Kun, I'll be fine!" She started ranting about her and Sasuke being together.

Everyone started moving up the road, with Anko grabbing Sakura and dragging Sakura behind her,

* * *

The group was walking down the road when it started getting very foggy. They started to tense up, ready to take down anyone who tried to attack.

Naruto heard rustling in the bushes and threw a kunai at the disturbance and it stopped. He walked over to it and moved the bush, showing it was a pure white rabbit that had the kunai through its chest.

Sakura walked over to see the dead rabbit. She screamed in horror. "Baka! How could you kill this innocent animal!?" Sakura screamed.

Naruto rolled his eyes but began analyzing the rabbit. 'Why is the rabbit white? It's in the middle of summer.'

Naruto walked back to the group to tell them about the rabbit. "The rustling was a rabbit. But it was pure white. Any idea what that means?" He asked, not really knowing what why the rabbit had its unnatural fur color.

Kakashi thought about for a second for having a wide eye. "Shit! Duck now!" He suddenly screamed and ducked with everyone following, unfortunately including Sakura, who had returned to the team.

As soon they all ducked, a large sword was chucked into a tree. The sword was similar to a cleaver, with one circle near the edge of the blade and a half circle near the handle.

The group stood up and saw a figure in the fog, that was approaching them. The figure was shirtless and had blue camo pants. His lower face was covered in bandages. His forehead protector was sideways and had a slash through it.

Zabuza was wondering if he hit anyone, but he didn't think so because he didn't hear anyone scream. He shrugged and jumped to his sword, landing on the handle.

Kakashi looked to where the figure landed and saw who he was with a wide eye. "That's Zabuza, the Demon Of the Mist! Anko! Take everyone and run. I'll hold him off."

Anko swore silently before turning to her students. "All right you three! Naruto and Sasuke, you are going to back me up." They both nodded, "Sakura, protect the client. If we can't take Zabuza down, take Tazuna and run." Sakura looked scared but nodded.

Anko, Sasuke, and Naruto all ran towards Tazuna, who had trapped Kakashi in a bubble of water. He turned and saw that blonde was going right for him with his sword.

Naruto slashed at Zabuza, but he pulled out his own sword and blocked it, causing them to engage a lock. Naruto tried to push the Mist Demon's sword, but slowly started to fail and his sword started to shake.

Zabuza noticed that Naruto started to falter in his strength and laughed. "Guess you can't keep up huh." Zabuza taunted.

Naruto gritted his death his teeth as he tried to win the lock. His efforts were in vain however when Zabuza overpowered him and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder, causing Naruto to scream in pain.

While Zabuza was distracted, Anko and Sasuke were fighting the water clone that was keeping Kakashi within the water prison.

After overwhelming the clone and Anko using her summons, Kakashi was free from the prison.

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto and Zabuza and saw he had pinned Naruto to a tree with his sword.

Anko saw this with wide eyes. "Naruto!?" She screamed.

Naruto was grabbing the sword, slowly trying to pull it out, but failing as Zabuza was still pushing it and it was stuck in a tree.

Zabuza pulled out his sword, releasing Naruto. He readied it and began to snuff out Naruto's life. He was stopped when Sasuke kicked Zabuza in the head.

While Zabuza was focusing on Sasuke, Anko ran up to Naruto's downed form. She helps him up, taking care to touch Naruto's harm.

Zabuza had thrown Sasuke out of his way when he noticed that Kakashi had escaped his water prison and had his forehead protector up revealing a Sharingan.

Sasuke turned his head to see Kakashi had a Sharingan! 'How does he have a Sharingan! Is he an Uchiha?' Thoughts similar to this raced in his head.

Zabuza began to race through hand signs, with Kakashi mimicking him. He began to grimace. "Stop copying me!?" Zabuza roared.

Kakashi just mimicked what Zabuza said, infuriating the Demon further. Both combatants finished their hand signs and screamed the same thing. "Water Dragon Jutsu!"

As soon as they screamed that, they released a water in the form of a dragon from their mouths. The dragons roared and clashed, canceling each other out.

Kakashi was heavily breathing and had his hands on his knees, but Zabuza was in better condition.

Zabuza began chuckling. "Looks like you can't win. Just give me the brid-" He was cut short when a few needles went into his neck, causing him to fall on the ground dead.

A figure soon moved to Zabuza's corpse, wearing a hunter-nin outfit. "Thank you for taking care of Zabuza. I have been tracking him for weeks." As soon the hunter-nin finished speaking, he took the body of Zabuza.

Kakashi put down is a headband and walked over to everyone else. "Looks like Zabuza is dead." After he said that, he fell face first on the ground.

Sakura ran to him and tried to wake him. Anko sighed in annoyance. "He isn't dead. He's just exhausted from using his Sharingan." She turned to Tazuna. "Can we go to the house?"

Tazuna nodded and motioned for them to follow.

Anko turned to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. "All right. Sasuke, Sakura pick up Kakashi and dragged his exhausted ass to Tazuna's house."

Sasuke just shrugged and walked over to Kakashi, but Sakura just pouted. "Why doesn't Naruto have to carry Kakashi-sensei? He's stronger than me!? She complained.

Anko was about to retort, but Naruto stepped forward and showed his stab wound and showing he couldn't move his arm. "My arm's fuck up, so I can't really help with moving him. So quit bitching and move Kakashi."

Sakura was about to insult him, but Naruto gave a look of bloody murder if she opened her mouth. So she ran over to Kakashi's downed form and heaved him over her shoulder with Sasuke help.

She had trouble since she didn't work on her body, so Sasuke had to pick up her slack.

As soon as Kakashi was on their backs, everyone was off to Tazuna's residence.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to see Sakura and Anko standing over him. He tried to sit up but felt unable to.

Sakura helped him to sit up with some difficulty. "I can't feel anything," Kakashi complained.

Anko gained a sadistic grin and proceeded to kick Kakashi in the balls and he didn't react. Kakashi just gave her a look. "I hate you so much." He said with a bored tone.

Anko smiled at his comment. "Love you too scarecrow"

Kakashi looked around and saw Sasuke brooding and Naruto sleeping in a chair.

Kakashi turned his head to Sakura. "Get Naruto and Sasuke. We have to discuss the mission."

Sakura nodded her head and walked over to Sasuke and began pestering him.

While she was talking, Kakashi crooked his head to face Anko, who had started sitting in a chair. "Do you know about Zabuza?"

Anko nodded her head seriously. "Ya, he's still alive. The way the Hunter-nin acted wasn't right. They took the entire body and didn't dispose of the body."

The conversation was halted when their students showed up, with Sasuke looking annoyed and Naruto looking drowsy.

Kakashi gave his students a serious look. "There is a problem. Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi bluntly revealed.

Naruto quickly woke up at the reveal. "What! How? Didn't he get hit in the neck with needles." Naruto asked.

While Naruto understood the basics of ninja techniques and society but doesn't have a grasp on finer details of them.

Sakura was also freaking out and was screaming. Sasuke was silent and smirking, thinking that Zabuza would be a good stepping stone.

Kakashi remained calm and waited until Sakura stopped screaming. After she had calmed down, Kakashi revealed his plan. "We probably have a week until Zabuza shows up. During that time, we will train."

Sakura gave her sensei a questioning look. "What will a week of training do for us?"

Kakashi gave her an eye smile. "Trust me. You will be surprised."

Naruto started stretching and fully waking up. "So when do we start training?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi gave another eye smile at Naruto. "We start soon. When I can actually move."

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter showed up, "I'm going into town. Can one of you come with me?"

Naruto walked over to Tsunami and motioned her to follow. "I'll go with you. Let's go." Tsunami quickly followed after him.

Naruto was following Tsunami who had several bags in her hands. The street they were in was riddled with beggars, both kids, and adults. And rundown buildings with a few thugs hassling the owners of shops.

Naruto looked around in a mixture of disgust and contempt. "This place looks like shit. Guess we really are needed." He muttered to himself.

Tsunami looked at the familiar setting with a sad sigh. "Gato has been bleeding Wave dry. That's why my father is building a bridge. So Wave can be free from Gato's grasp."

Naruto nodded in agreement. It was a good plan if kinda foolish since Gato could bring an army of thugs.

Naruto kinda realized that he could help out in another way. He nodded to himself and began planning what he would do for the next week.

* * *

Team 7 was outside in the forest with Kakashi on crutches. Anko was standing at his side. Their students were in front of them, waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Today you will learn to climb trees" Kakashi stopped when Sakura interrupted him, "Sensei, we already know how to climb trees."

Kakashi just eye smiled while Anko got annoyed by Sakura's interruption. "You're going to climb the tree without using your hands." He demonstrated this by hobbling over to a tree and started waking on the bark, staying on via chakra.

He walked off the tree and tossed three kunai at the bottom of three trees. "Apply Chakra to the bottom of your feet and walk up the tree. Use the kunai to track your progress."

Naruto rolled his neck and walked up to the tree, grabbing the kunai on the way. Naruto put his foot on the base of the tree and started to allow chakra to flow to his feet and started walking on the tree, succeeding after doing it several times before.

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto wasn't failing the exercise. He noticed Anko was smirking and put it together. "You taught Naruto the Tree Walking Exercise. Didn't you?" He questions the Snake Mistress

Anko lost her grin and turn to Kakashi with a neutral look. "Yes, I taught him. He did have shit control. He still does compare to most people, but he's able to do it. Is there a problem with that. "She said the last part with a narrowed eyes.

Kakashi held up his hands in surrender. "I really don't care. I just think that you have an odd relationship with Naruto."

Anko was about to lash out at Kakashi before she took a deep breath and relaxed before responding to Kakashi. "It is none of your business of what is between me and Naruto. I'm going to help the rest of the brats if they can't get it down."

Kakashi saw Anko move to help Sasuke and Sakura and turned to his smut book.

Naruto got done going up and down the tree several times and noticed the sun was setting. He decided to prepare for tonight's activities.

Naruto stripped to his underwear and put on his Arkham Red Hood outfit. (What Jason looks like in Arkham Knight: Red Hood DLC)

Naruto had the helmet in his hands when he turned around and saw Anko looking at the outfit and nodding in approval. "Looks good gaki. Still kinda sucks that I can't join you for this. It sounds really fun." She sadistically grinned at the thought of murdering thugs.

Anko and Naruto were sharing a room for personal reason and to save on space. Kakashi and Sasuke were sharing a room. Sakura had her own room to keep her from raping Sasuke.

Anko couldn't go on Naruto first real patrol as Red Hood because she didn't have a costume. She could still go out but she would stand out.

Naruto flipped his helmet and put it on. He flipped up his hood and saw the HUD go online. Naruto pulled out his dual pistols and check the magazines.

He put them back in the holster and opened the window and waved Anko bye and jumped out the window.

Naruto landed out the window with a thud and proceeded to grapple the nearest tree and rushed to Wave.

He landed on a rooftop and activated Tactical Mode to identify some thugs to follow them to a larger group. Naruto focuses on a group of three who were walking out of a bar to someplace else.

The group of thugs stumbled to where a larger group of their comrades were. They thought someone on the rooftops, but they were too intoxicated to properly react to the figure.

The three stumbled into their base with several other goons plays cards or sleeping. The sleeping goons were woken up when they heard several loud bangs and bodies hitting a floor.

The thugs turned to the doorway to see a figure with their friends at the figure's feet. The figure was wearing a full, red face mask with a black, white, and red leather hood. The figure also had a red bat symbol.

Naruto was holding his pistol after shooting three thugs in various places, some of them still being alive. "Knock knock bitches! I'm home." He cheekily remarked.

The thugs grabbed their variety of crude weapons and rushed to Naruto. He just grinned and pulled out a knife, unleashed his chakra chains, and dashed towards the small army of thugs.

They surrounded Naruto and all rushed him but were blinded when he used a flashbang. He grabbed three of the thugs via his chains and threw them through furniture.

One thug managed to get his bearings and hit Naruto in the back, but didn't last long because chain slithers up behind him and wrapped around his neck and broke his neck.

Naruto looked around and saw that there were still five thugs. He did a cross sign with his hands and two clones appeared. He retracted his chains and pulled out his gun, Maria and aimed at several of the remaining thugs and fired.

Clone #1 drop kicked one thug while grasping another with his grappling gauntlet and slung the thug behind it, breaking his neck.

Clone #2 saw Clone #1 drop kick a thug and curbed stomped the downed thug. He proceeded to turn and slashed a sneaking thug behind him at the chest, seriously harming him.

Naruto got finished with shooting and killing several of the goons and noticed one of his clones was flipping a knife and was about to stab a downed thug that was trying to get away.

Clone #2 was about to kill a seriously injured thug but was stopped when the original grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "What is going on boss?" the clone asked, wondering what his creator was thinking.

Naruto thought about what he wanted to do, before he gained a devious smirk under his mask and walked up to the down thug and picked him up by his collar. "Listen up sunshine, you're going to leave and tell you're fuck buddies that the Red Hood is gunning for all of you. Hope you have a good day."

Naruto dropped the goon and started to walk away with his clones popping out of existence with a poof of smoke.

Naruto started to chat with Jason about what he just did. "Jason, do you think what I did was smart?" Naruto was confident in his strategies, but it was always good to have another's opinion.

Naruto heard a small amount of feedback before Jason gave his input. "I think it's a good idea. It will give you a reputation to scare criminals like Bruce did and it may help with certain situations. Though it could backfire if people put it together. But I find that unlikely given these grunts' intelligence."

Naruto nodded and started to walk out of the base. "I'm going to head over to the client's house to sleep. I'll talk in the morning."

Jason said his goodbye and Naruto switched over to Anko's channel. "Anko, can you read me? Has anything since I left?"

Anko's channel started with her yawning before she started replying to Naruto's question. "I can hear you Naru-kun. Nothing else had happened besides you waking me up. Now get over here and we can have some fun."

Naruto just sighed at Anko's weird sexual tendencies and responded to her. "I'm coming." Anko giggled at the last part. "I'll be there in 15 minutes or so."

Anko told him to hurry and signed off. Naruto jumped onto the nearest rooftop and started making his way towards the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto woke up to see that Anko was snuggling up to his chest. He slowly wiggled his way out and replaced himself with a discarded pillow on the floor.

Naruto put on his biker boots, military style pants, a grey turtleneck, and leather jacket.

He was walking down the stairs and put on his gloves. When he finished walking down the stairwell, Naruto saw Kakashi sitting at the table reading his porn and Tsunami preparing food.

Naruto sat down at the table and Kakashi gave a lazy wave. Naruto noticed that Sasuke and Sakura weren't around nor was Tazuna. "Where are Sasuke and the bitch?"

Kakashi raised his head from his book and responded to Naruto's question. "Their off defending the client. I would recommend that you don't continue to insult your teammate."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his last part. "I'll give her respect when she stops relying on rest of us. You also don't have much room to talk with what you did before you left."

Kakashi neutral face remained as the conversation continued on. "I did what I did to try and make her realize how serious this job is. And I'm asking you not to insult Sakura since she could save your life someday."

Naruto gave a short laugh at Kakashi's comment. He eventually calmed down. "How exactly is she going to improve? You stop Anko from teaching us anything that you deem 'unnecessary ." He asked.

Anko and Kakashi had both been assigned to teach Team 7, but Kakashi was the superior of everyone on it, so his word was law. This stopped Anko from teaching them anything during team meetings.

Naruto found it extremely annoying since it could result in Anko and himself dying due to their teammates were weak. But Naruto was confident, if slightly arrogant about his abilities.

Anko still taught him various things during downtime, but nothing complex like summoning.

Kakashi was about to reprimand Naruto, but Tsunami came into the room and set down two plates of food.

She noticed the tension between the too and her curiosity was piqued. "Is anything wrong between the two of you?" She asked.

Any rage Kakashi had disappeared when he gave the bridgebuilder's daughter an eye smile. "Nothing is wrong. Just having a chat with my student about what is happening in the future." Kakashi lied between his teeth.

Tsunami took Kakashi's lie as truth and went back to doing chores around the house.

Naruto clicked his teeth and started to eat his food. He looked up after eating a short while and saw Kakashi gave a quick glare at him and went back to his porn.

Naruto shrugged and went back to his food. Some more time passed and Anko came down with her clothes on and her hair down and without her headband.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto took noticed of Anko's hair. "You look pretty good with your hair down." He commented.

Anko blew him a kiss and walked into the kitchen to get some food. Tsunami gave her a bowl of rice she had prepared.

Naruto finished up his food when Anko sat down. He sat up and went over to the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink.

He came back to the table to see Anko and Kakashi were keeping to themselves. He waited until Anko was done and gave her a short wave and got ready to watch Tazuna.

Naruto was eating dinner along with his team and Tazuna's family. His grandson was staring him down for some reason. He was wearing a white hat with blue stripes.

The tense dinner went on until Inari finally shouted, "Why don't you all give up?!" Tsunami dried to pipe him down while Team 7 was wondering what he was talking about.

Anko was the first of Team 7 too respond to his outburst. "What do you mean brat?" She asked, wondering what the kid was shouting about.

Inari only got more mad at her response. "You should all give up! You can't beat Gato, he's too strong!"

Sasuke decided to add his thoughts this time. "How is he powerful? He's just a man with-" "You don't know what you are talking about!" Inari interrupted Sasuke.

"All of you have lived wonderful lives in your village. You don't know hardship"

Naruto started laughing at Inari's belief, surprising Sakura and Inari's family. "Trust me, kid, we know about tragedies. I mean, I was hunted down like a deer for several years. Not to mention several other things"

Kakashi's eye soften when Naruto brought up. He knew that Naruto got fucked over with the Kyuubi being sealed within him.

Naruto then motioned to Anko with his hand. "Anko here got fucked over by her ex-sensei and is still hated by people for something she didn't do."

Anko nodded in agreement. She wasn't going to lash out at Naruto. He was using their experiences to prove a point.

Naruto was about to continue with Sasuke, but he shook his head. Naruto shrugged as it wasn't a big deal nor was it his place to tell them about Sasuke's history.

Naruto was about to continue on with his argument until Sasuke butted in.

"When I was younger, my brother killed my entire clan. Leaving only me. His hands started shaking. "He told me to hate him, get stronger, and kill him! That's what my goal is, to kill my brother, and restart my clan!"

Sakura tried to console Sasuke but was waved off as he got up and went to the door. "I'm going to blow off some steam, don't expect my back for a while."

The door slammed shut and Sakura tried to follow him but was stopped by Kakashi who shook his head. "Don't. He needs to tell with this on his own."

Sakura exasperated by not following Sasuke. Inari looked at what happened and ran up to his room.

* * *

Sasuke was in a field, striking a tree that was covered in burn marks. Sasuke heard rustling behind him and pulled out a kunai in defense.

He turned around and saw a brown-haired girl wearing a pink kimono with a basket in hand.

Haku didn't expect Sasuke to be in the field, so they made up a story. "Sorry for scaring you. I was picking herbs for my friend. Do you mind helping?"

Sasuke was suspicious of the girl but decided he could probability defend himself.

"Fine." He responded and put away his kunai and walked over and started to pick herbs for Haku.

After a while, Haku got curious about the enemy and decided to get to know him. "So are you a ninja? You have a headband, so you must be."

Sasuke looked up and was wondering why she was asking, but disregarded it as the curiosity of the girl. "Yes, I am." He curtly replied.

Haku was curious about why he was so quiet and closed off. "What do you fight for? Your precious ones?"

Sasuke was getting suspicious about why Haku was digging very deep about his goals, but it strangely felt good to talk to a girl that wasn't a fangirl and braindead.

"All of my precious ones are dead." He began once more. "I'm the last of my family"

Haku was in shock of how similar they were. 'He's like me!' She thought in shock. 'But should I tell him about my history?'

Haku decided to reveal some parts of her background. "I come from a similar childhood to you."

Sasuke was shocked that someone could come from the same background. "How are we similar? My entire family is dead!"

Haku remained calm and preceded with the conversation. "My family was killed by my village." She started. "Myself and my mother managed to flee, but she died to protect me."

Sasuke calmed down slightly and felt some sorry for his anger. "I'm... sorry for my outburst." He forced out, not use to feeling sorry.

Haku just smiled sadly. "No need to apologize. I have accepted what had happened."

Haku started to pick up the herbs Sasuke and herself. She walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "I'm a boy by the way."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the 'boy's' claim. "No your not." He claimed.

Haku just giggled and started to walk away. She waved. "Hope to see again, Sasuke."

With Haku gone, Sasuke was left to his thoughts.

* * *

While Sasuke was helping with Haku, Naruto was out on patrol as he had been doing for the past week.

Since starting going out as the Red Hood, Gato's grip on the village was loosening.

The thugs started fearing the Red Hood persona, similar to Batman.

Naruto was on the roof of another compound of thugs and was currently invisible, planning out what he would do.

With his Tactical Vision, he saw there was several thugs were having a conversation.

"Have you heard that there is a ninja taking us out?" Thug #1 said. He and three others were in a group.

One just waved off the question. "I know, but we are the best Gato's has. This Red Hood isn't going to get us."

Another thug looked around nervously. "I don't know. The first time The Red Hood took down one of the compounds, he slaughtered everyone and only left one barely alive."

They would have continued the conversation but was interrupted as a flashbang came down and caused the group to be blinded.

Naruto then jumped down and landed on one of the disoriented thugs, smashing him into the ground and knocking him out.

The thugs managed to get there barring's back and yelled for others to back them out.

Naruto rolled up his sleeves and released his gauntlets, with the blades having lightning bouncing off of the blades.

Naruto dashed towards a few thugs and began slashing at them, causing critical damage to them.

He would have continued, but he got held back by one of the thugs.

One of the downed thugs got up and hit Naruto in the gut with his weapon. It didn't hurt him that much since his clothes were armored.

Naruto elbowed the thug in the gut, loosening his grasp, allowing him to escape. He proceeded to grab the thug and threw him into the other thug that hit him.

The thugs were down half. The doors opened to reveal a larger group of thugs. The thugs were in heavier armor and had higher quality weapons.

Naruto pushed his head to the side, cracking his neck and pulled out his guns. He activated the morph mode and combined them into a rifle.

He used a flashbang to blind the group and grappled onto a ledge he noticed.

After the group regained their vision, they noticed the Red Hood disappeared.

"Shit!" The leader of the group said. "Stay together and fan out! Keep your eyes open."

The group split apart, in groups of three. Naruto looked at several groups patrolling the room, looking around for where he went.

'Hmm... What should I do?' Naruto planned out his moves. He nodded himself and jumped to the nearest support beam.

Naruto readied his rifle and took aim. The group of thugs was scanning the nearby area to see where their enemy was. They were cut short when one of the group was shot in the head.

One of the remaining thugs shouted in rage. "Shit! Where did that come from?" The two of them started looking all around them and up and down.

One of them noticed the figure kneeling and also saw he was waving to them.

Naruto then threw a frag grenade at the duo. The duo didn't know what it was and panicked, throwing themselves away from the grenade.

They were too late however and the grenade went off, injuring them greatly.

The rest of the thugs heard the explosive and came to the moans of pain to their comrades.

One of the injured thugs was raising his arm for some reason. One of the thugs came over and looked at what he was pointing at.

All of the thugs looked and saw Naruto was zipping towards and then kicked one of the thugs.

Naruto ducked under a swing of a thug's sword and grabbed it mid-swing, breaking the thug's arm and throwing it at another's chest, killing him.

Naruto released the thug and tossed him aside and observed the remaining opponents. He saw there were eight thugs left and they were surrounding him and slowly encroaching upon him.

One thug yelled and ran with his weapon held high. He was rewarded with a shot in the head.

Naruto took apart his rifle back into the pistols and aimed them at two of the thugs at his sides.

The thugs went down with bullets lodged in their guts. Naruto holstered his pistols and redeployed his gauntlet's blades and ran towards the remaining five thugs.

Naruto slashed his right arm at a thug's neck, causing him to grab at it in vain.

Naruto grabbed a thug's bat in his blades and headbutted the thug. The thug grasped his head and Naruto followed up with a knee in the head, knocking him out.

Naruto turned around and saw one of them was aiming a crossbow at him. He fired it, hitting Naruto in the chest, causing damage to Naruto's chest.

Naruto growled in pain and gritted his teeth as he pulled out the crossbow belt and threw it on the ground.

He then looked at the crossbow's wielder and dashed towards him, taking out two more thugs on his way.

The two remaining thugs start to shake in terror, as their comrades were either dead or horrifically injured. Naruto suddenly started walking towards the remaining thugs.

One thug screamed and tried to run, but was gunned down by Naruto. The other thug just broke down as Naruto finally came close to close.

The thug fell to his knees and tried to grab Naruto's pants, begging for mercy and saying things like, "Don't kill me. I'll change. There is no reason for this."

Naruto just kicked him off and raised him from the ground to interrogate him. "All right. When is Zabuza going to attack the bridge tomorrow?"

The thug just looked up in wonder. "Why do you want to know? You working for the bridge builder?"

Naruto just aimed his gun at the thug's face. "Doesn't matter. Just tell me when."

The thug just nervously laughed. "I ain't telling you shit! You're not that scary when you aren't so mysterious, huh!?" The thug boldly yelled, thinking that Naruto wasn't that scary anymore. Even with the rest of his friend's bodies all around him.

Naruto started laughing, ending him opening his visor, revealing his face to the 'remaining' thug.

"Congrats, you know my face. Now tell you're friends I'm the one who sent you to yell."

The thug was about to talk but was stopped when Naruto shot him. Naruto turned around and replaced his visor.

"That was fuckin lame." Jason pipped up, listening in on Naruto's comment.

"Fuck you, Jason. I think that was badass." He retorted. Jason just chuckled before quieting down. "Was it a good idea to reveal you're face to the thug?" Jason asked, getting serious.

Naruto hummed before replying to Jason. "I don't see the problem. Everyone here is either dead, dying, or Unconscious. So they don't have any way to attach myself to the Red Hood persona."

Jason gave a grunt in agreement. "Good point. Just wanted to make sure you weren't going in guns blazing."

Naruto just said his goodbye to his brother and made his way back to Tazuna's house.

The last few minutes were seen by a conscious thug that had managed to keep his head down and survive until The Red Hood left. The Thug left as quickly as he could as to tell Gato about what had been happening.

Gato was in his throne-like chair in front of a thug that supposedly saw who the Red Hood was.

"So who is the maggot who is messing with my operations?" He said angrily with having his businesses disrupted and his grip on Wave loosening ever so slightly.

The Thug who had survived was kneeling and nodded at Gato's question. "It's one of the ninjas the bridge brought. The blonde one." He explained.

Gato scratched his chin in thought about what to do. Then it came to him. "Send Waraji and Zori to the bridge builder's house in the morning. They are going to hold the daughter and grandson hostage and kill that damned brat! Now go!"

He shouted the last part, which caused the thug to run out of the room to collect Gato's personal bodyguards.

Gato sat back in his hair, thinking about the death of Naruto. 'Let's see how well you kill when we show up there!'

* * *

Naruto woke up to hear fighting between Tsunami, Inari, and two, unknown men. He had a gut feeling that it was trouble and rushed down to the ground floor.

Inari was panicking since his mother was now hostage to two of Gato's thugs who were asking about some Red Hood. He didn't know who they were talking about.

Inari was about to repeat what he had been saying for the past several minutes in vain to try and get his mother to safety. He was interrupted when Naruto came down the stairwell in only his jeans.

Naruto was wondering what the hell was happening when he noticed that Tsunami currently had a katana to her throat. Waraji grinned when he noticed that Naruto came down seemingly unarmed.

"So there is the thorn in my bosses side," Waraji commented. Naruto's eyes widened at the realization of what Gato discovered. 'Shit! SHIT!? What am I going to do?" He thought sporadically, not sure of what to do.

One of the thugs would have said something but was stopped when Inari shot Zori with a crossbow he had grabbed from somewhere. Zori yelled in pain and released Tsunami due to the pain.

Waraji attempted to grab his sword to try and strike at Naruto. But he failed as Naruto smashed his fist right into his face. Naruto then grabbed the disoriented thug into the other, causing them to fall to the floor with a hard thug.

Naruto grabbed the downed thugs and Waraji's discarded sword. He threw the two pieces of scum to the ground outside as to spare the mother and son about what he's going to do.

Naruto took Waraji's sword and plunged it into the owner's neck, killing him quickly. Naruto did the same with Zori.

He proceeded to toss the sword half hazardously and made his way back to Tsunami and Inari. When he got fully clothed and his sword, he came back downstairs to see Tsunami consoling her son.

"All right. Get somewhere they won't look for you. I'm going to the bridge to back up my team alright?" They both nodded and Naruto quickly left.

A plan was coming to Naruto while he was racing towards the bridge. He nodded to himself when it entirely came to him. 'This should work.' He thought to himself while making a cross sign with his fingers.

Kakashi was standing off against Zabuza, who was fully recovered and ready to take down Kakashi and kill Tazuna.

Kakashi took out a kunai and rushed towards Zabuza, intent on ending the fight quickly. It would not be as Zabuza leaped over Kakashi's slash and grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground.

Kakashi slammed into the paved ground of the bridge while Zabuza prepared to stab him. Kakashi rolled out of the way as the sword cutting some of his hair, slicing at Zabuza's legs while moving.

Kakashi flipped to gain distance from Zabuza, who was preparing to come at him swinging but was stopped when a gunshot stopped Zabuza in his tracks.

Kakashi looked around and saw a hooded figure landing near him. He was suspicious of who the stranger. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked seriously, wanting to know whether or not he had to fight another person.

Red Hood shook his head and pointed to Zabuza who had stopped to see what would happen next. "That fucker is next. He works for Gato, so it's time for him to die."

Zabuza's eyes widened before he started laughing maniacally. "So you're the one who has been taking out the greedy midget's bases? You've got a real bloody streak. It's amazing! Unfortunately, I have to kill you now." He said with bloodlust emanating from his tone.

Red Hood turned to Kakashi and nodded, who returned it. They both went into fighting stances and restarted the fight.

While those three were fighting, Sasuke and Anko started fighting Haku, who was wearing her hunter-nin getup. She was sad that she had to fight Sasuke but pushed it aside in order to serve her master.

"Please give up. I do not wish to kill you." Haku calmy requested. Anko responded with sending a snake, which Haku sidestepped and froze the snake in midair.

Haku decided to end the fight quickly with her most powerful technique. Sasuke and Haku saw Haku disappear and a barrier erupt around them.

Before it closed, Naruto managed to slide in. He noticed that several mirrors appeared around the ice dome. The trio went into a triangle formation as to cover themselves.

Haku appeared in a mirror and decided to try to have the trio surrender on last time. "I ask one last time." She began. Will you give up?"

Naruto just flipped her off. She sadly sighed and prepared to launch a volley of ice senbon. She launched herself from one mirror to another launching a dozen of senbon at the trio.

They saw that their opponent had launched several senbon at them. They attempted to move out of the way but they had little success since they dome inhibited them moving too much. They got hit several times, with Sasuke getting the worst of it. Anko and Naruto were in better conditions since they had some form of armor, Naruto having all of his clothes armored and Anko had her mesh bodysuit which covered a majority of her body

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had all of the senbon impaled in his body. He quickly ran over to him and handed his jacket over to Sasuke, who took it with a forceful nod.

Sasuke didn't like the fact that he was given help but he was perceptive enough to notice the senbon didn't pierce his clothing. So he took Naruto's jacket with no other options.

Haku proceded to throw several more volleys of senbon, steadily slowing down. Each time she did, the trio took more and more damage, even with their armor, with Sasuke taking the worst of it.

Sasuke tried to track Haku and noticed that everything seemed slow. He turned to see Anko and Naruto, who both had several senbon stuck in their bodies, seemed to be in slow motion.

Sasuke realized that his Sharingan had finally unlocked! "Now that my Sharingan is unlocked, you will be defeated!" He arrogantly declared to Haku.

Naruto noticed Sasuke was rambling about his Sharingan and how he would defeat Haku. His boasting was stopped midway when He got hit in the throat with a senbon and fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock but quickly calmed himself. 'I can mourn Sasuke later. But right now I need to figure out how to beat this fucker.'

Anko looked over to see Sasuke's body with hardened eyes, used to seeing her comrades dying. She looked over to see Naruto was calm.

Naruto took a deep breath when he realized a way to beat Haku. 'I hope this doesn't kill me. Sorry for doing this Jason.' He mentally apologized to his brother.

Anko looked on when Naruto began to slightly shake and a cloak of red chakra appeared around him, taking the rough shape of a fox. This was followed by several chakra chains, covered by the chakra cloak, jutting out of Naruto's body.

The chains shattered several of the mirrors and parts of the dome. Haku's eyes widened at Naruto's random boost in power. 'I can't win against this?' She realized.

She had already been weakened and exhausted by constantly moving in between her mirrors.

Anko was slightly scared about Naruto's power but calmed down when he stood back up and started to loosen his muscles. "Man, this is kinda of burning, but I'll deal with it," Naruto commented.

He gave Anko a thumbs up, who nodded, before turning his attention to Haku who was hiding out in a mirror. He raised one of his chains and had it stab into the mirror she was in.

She exited the mirror as it was destroyed, having the chain stabbed into her stomach. She spat up some blood as she came to the ground and her mask shattered.

Zabuza noticed that Haku's dome was collapsing. He grinned, thinking that Haku beat Anko and Sasuke. His thoughts were interrupted when he kicked in the back by Red Hood.

Red Hood and Kakashi have been slowly whittling down his defenses. Red Hood has been taking pot shots and keeping his distance while Kakashi was taking him head-on.

Zabuza's eyes widened when Kakashi summoned several dogs that dashed towards him and latched on to him, locking him in place.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he began to perform Chidori. He held his arm and ran towards, ripping up the bridge as he went.

His hand went through Zabuza's chest as he yelled in anguish. The dogs dispersed with a poof of smoke and Zabuza's barely alive body fell with a thud.

Kakashi replaced his hiate over his implanted eye. He ran over to his male students to see whether or not if they were ok.

He saw that Naruto was covered in swirling, red aura with Anko near him. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's 'dead' body. He knelt down at the body when he saw a senbon made of ice was in his throat.

He grabbed it and with a light pull, got it out of his student's throat. Sasuke took a deep gasp of breath and was slowly sitting up. He looked around and noticed Haku's body, face first on the ground.

He slowly got up and shakily walked over to her. The shock was prevalent in his face when he noticed it was the girl he met in the forest last night.

"Kakashi! Heal her now!" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi was wondering why. "Why. She tried to kill you, Naruto, and Anko." He lazily explained.

Red Hood appeared and walked over to Haku. He knelt down and check her wounds. He noticed that she had a wound that was cauterized by Naruto's chakra.

He waved to Sakura, who had been cowardly 'guarding' Tazuna. She ran over to the masked stranger and the downed ice-user. "You have any form of medical practice." He asked, wanting to know if he could have some help.

She nodded and knelt down next to Haku's body. Red Hood was checking her condition to see if she would survive a surgery. "She seems fine for now, but she's slowly bleeding internally. She's going to die if I don't heal her up." He explained.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife. He cut off the cloth near the wound. He then carefully made in an incision into her stomach. Sakura held her mouth as to try and not puke.

Red Hood just ignored Sakura's actions and focused on saving Haku's life. He was operating on her when everyone heard someone clapping.

Kakashi turned to see Gato and a small group of his thugs following him. Gato was grinning at Zabuza's corpse. "Good to see I don't have to pay Zabuza. Demon of the Mist my ass. Time for the rest of you to die." He finished his monologue with a snap, signaling his thugs to attack the group.

Anko started grinning at the coming battle, Naruto was calmly looking at the group of thugs, Kakashi sighed at the group, thinking that this was a waste of his time, and Sasuke and Sakura were at Haku's body.

Anko began the fight as she summoned several snakes that quickly slithered towards the coming group. Naruto roared and ran towards the group, kicking, slashing and stabbing them with his sword and chains.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and stabbed several thugs that came near him. He summoned some of his dogs to help take down. The dogs jumped on the thug's neck and pulled them out.

Anko made his way to Zabuza's body. She noticed his sword and picked it up. She heaved it with a grunt and cut through a few thugs. She marveled at the carnage that the sword created and grinned. 'This is going to be a fun toy to use.' She excitedly thought.

Naruto began to take out most of the thugs in the middle. Though there wasn't as many as there could be as Naruto had been taking out Gato's bases for the past weak, killing several thugs.

Naruto noticed that Gato was behind all of the thugs. He rolled his shoulders and shoot one of his chains straight towards him, piercing or cutting thugs along the journey.

The chain snaked around Gato unseen by him and wrapped around him, slightly burning his clothes due to Kyuubi's chakra around the chain. He was pulled to Naruto at a quick rate.

Gato was held in the air and looked around to see when any of his thugs would get him down. He was shocked when he saw most of his of thugs dead. Those who were left were about to die via Anko and her new sword or Kakashi's pack of dogs.

He hesitantly turned his head to face Naruto who was grinning, scaring Gato further. He raised his hands in surrender. "Now listen. You let me go, and I'll repay you tenfold." He stammered, not wanting to die.

Naruto shook his head and waggled his finger. "That won't be necessary. I'm going to let you go." Gato grinned at that. "I'm going to let you go into the care of the villagers you fucked over." He finished, Gato's eyes widened.

Naruto turned around and saw the group of villager's headed by Inari. Naruto threw Gato into the mob. which started relentlessly attacking him.

Naruto took a deep breath and dispersed his cloak and chains. He bent over and spat out a decent amount of blood. He took note that he was extremely fatigued. "That hurt like a bitch. Guess I have to get used to it."

Red Hood was done with operating on Haku. His arms covered in her blood, but she'll survive. "She'll be fine. But it will be a while till she wakes up." He said, turning to Sasuke.

He was mistaken when Haku woke up with a gasp and immediately look for Zabuza. She saw his form a sizable distance away from her. She attempted to get up but was stopped by Sasuke, who pushed her back down.

"You can't move too much, Haku. You just got down with a surgery. So don't be stupid and don't die." Sasuke explained. She just raised her arm to Zabuza's direction. "Zabuza-sama." She weakly said.

Red Hood sighed and started to help Haku up. Sasuke soon joined in, also grabbing her by the shoulder. They helped her over to the nearly dead Zabuza.

Zabuza grabbed Haku's hand and held it tightly. "I'm going to be quick. I'm dying." He coughed up some blood and began wheezing. "I'm glad to see that you're going to carry on my legacy. And I'm glad that I can call you my daughter."

Zabuza let out a final gasp and let go of Haku's hand. She began sobbing uncontrollably and soon passed out. Red Hood let Sasuke take care of Haku and walked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed that his masked partner was looking at him. "Say. I would like to join us when we return to Konoha. You could be a great ninja." He offered.

Red Hood walked over to the edge of the bridge and got up onto the ledge. "I disagree. I have my own path to walk. I'll possibly see you another time." He promptly jumped off the bridge, causing Kakashi to try and grab him.

Naruto walked over to Kakashi. "So, who was that?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

Kakashi just gave an eye smile and patted Naruto on the head. "He's a person that I would consider a friend." He responded.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to Haku's room and saw she was about to jump out the window. She saw Sasuke near the doorway and clicked her teeth. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you were coming with us to Konoha."

Haku slightly laughed at his question. "Why would I join your village? You killed my master! And nearly killed me!" She yelled. Now goodbye." Haku quickly jumped out and ran off into the forest.

Sasuke looked out the window and with a sigh, closed the window and returned to his room.

Team Seven were sent off with a tearful goodbye with Inari hugging Naruto and him patting the younger boy on the shoulder. Zabuza was buried on a hill with a stone engraved with his old sword on it.

Anko still had the sword and refused to give it up. She had trouble wielding it due to the weight but was determined to use it.

Sasuke was saddened that Haku left, but Sakura was ecstatic since she thought Haku would have tried to take her Sasuke-kun away from her.

It took several days to return to Konoha, with Anko sparing against Naruto as to try and get a good grasp of the Kubikiribocho.

Naruto grabbed said sword by the blade but was kicked back by Anko. She heaved the sword and swung the blunt edge at him and hit him in the stomach.

She then put her foot on her chest and aimed the blade to his throat. Naruto put his hands in surrender and was helped up by Anko.

This was one of their many spars and Anko could easily kick his ass. By the time Team Seven returned to Konoha, Naruto could stalemate with Anko as he learned and adapted to Anko fighting using her sword.

Team Seven was in the Hokage's office with him smoking a pipe. Kakashi bowed with everyone following except Sasuke.

Sarutobi took a deep drag from his pipe and breathed out some smoke, before setting it aside. "Team 7 reporting in. The mission was a success" Kakashi reported to his superior.

Sarutobi nodded in response. "Good to hear that. I expect a report, but for now, you are dismissed. Goodbye." He then took another drag from his pipe.

All of Team Seven nodded and left. Naruto and Anko left for the Forest of Death.

* * *

I'll be honest, some of this chapter feels weak. Like Naruto's clone jumping off the bridge, Haku leaving, or Naruto panicking about being found out.

I think I did something unique with Haku surviving but leaving and Anko getting the Kubikiribocho.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was violently striking a training dummy with his sword. "Damn it!" He howled as he let out another slash, nearly cutting it in half. He began a dance of bestial hacks and slashes. Why do you have to be so stupid Jason! His thoughts were clouded but drifted to what was causing his fury.

*Flashback*

Anko and Naruto slide down the ladder to the hideout and soon entered the living room, seeing Jason sitting on the couch with a serious look marring his face. "Hey, you two. We need to talk." His tone carried a straight to business vibe.

"What's up?" Anko asked as they hopped over and sat on the couch facing Jason. "You got a serious look in your eye."

"We've been putting this off, but we need to discuss what we're going to do when you guys get out of here. We know that I can't leave and the crap in here is too dangerous for the asshats up top to have." He took a hesitant breath before continuing. "That's why I'm turning this place to rubble after you guys leave."

"Whoa! A bit drastic don't you think?" Anko exclaimed as Naruto remained silent. "There's got to be some way to get you out of here right? Maybe a shadow clone or something?"

"I don't want to live in a husk, moving one to another," Jason explained. "Unless we can get a flesh and blood body and get me into this, that'll be the end of me."

"No," Naruto muttered, catching their attention. "I won't let you."

"Naruto..." Anko's voice stopped mid-sentence.

"Sorry Naruto, but we don't have any choice." Naruto's fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly. He soon sat up and marched away, silence following him.

*Flashback End*

He let out a furious scream as he sliced the dummy in half. Damn it, Jason! We can figure something out! His rage continued to grow. A bubbling aura eventually grew to cover him, but he didn't notice it.

'Damn damn damn!' His rage soon began to overtake him as he felt something tug on his consciousness, enticing him to look into himself. Is that the Kyuubi? Whatever. If it wants to meet me, it's going to.

Naruto allowed himself to be pulled by presumably the Kyuubi and soon felt like he was in water as he fell to the floor. When the floor hit him, the scenery changed into a dank looking sewer and the feeling of water disappeared and he felt actual water drenching him.

"Smelling like a rose, ain't I," Naruto commented to himself as he got on his feet. His anger still rattled in his mind, but he pushed it aside as meeting the Kyuubi was more important. He looked around to see a mess of pipes sprawling on the walls.

"Now where is the damn fox." He began to wander around, the water sloshing as he did. The pipes acted as his guides as he entered a narrow hallway that led to a giant room with an equally large gate with a piece of paper on it.

"Oi! I know you're in there fox!" Naruto yelled out as he stopped close to the gate. Two red gems soon appeared in the darkness with slit pupils.

"Come closer," Kyuubi said.

"No." Naruto's blunt answer caused Kyuubi to pause for a moment before laughing in a low gravely tone.

"Your an interesting host brat." A few ground-shaking steps later and the Kyuubi's front body was shown. "I'm glad to see that you answered my call to you."

"Let me guess. You want me to free you and you'll tempt me in some manner."

"I suppose that won't work with how perceptive you are." Kyuubi gave a wide grin, showing its fangs. "Sharp like a fox, appropriate."

"Sure. But since you wanted to manipulate me to release you. How about we make a deal instead?" The offer caused Kyuubi to rub his face with its hand.

"Why would you want to make a deal with me? I'm the one who attacked your village!"

"Don't really give to much of a care for Konohagakure. Even then, it's doesn't fit you." Naruto stepped closer. "You seem more pissed that you've been shoved into a cage with no say in it."

"And why do you care? You are one of my keepers!" Kyuubi lashed out with slipping his claws between the bars and nearly hitting Naruto.

Naruto responded by slamming his foot down and summoning his chakra chains and having them wrap around Kyuubi's wrists and necks and pulled down, slamming its head against the ground.

"How do you have her chains?!" Kyuubi asked as he struggled to escape. His words caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Who's she? An Uzumaki?"

"Yes! It was my previous host, Kushina Uzumaki!" Kyuubi's rapid response caused the chains to loosen slightly, letting him to raise his head.

"Huh, guess I'm not the only one in the club. I'm gonna ask about her later, but now that your down having a hissyfit, let's make that deal, hmm?" Kyuubi growled as he decided to go along with the conversation.

"What are the terms of this...deal."

"I'm not freeing you, so toss that out," Kyuubi growled again, but let Naruto continue. "I was thinking about sprucing this up sewer. Can't imagine it can be too good for your fur."

"And how would you change the seal?" It questioned. "And what would you want in return?"

"Figured it's a mindscape or something, so just think," The sewer started to shift and settled into a never-ending field with the sun shining overhead. "And it will happen." He then focused on the cage that was still present, now a box. The bars began to melt away as the paper turned into a golden square tag. It flew and attached itself to the chains around Kyuubi's neck. A chain sprouted out of the bottom and ram straight towards the ground. When it penetrated it, it shifted like water.

"What is this?" Kyuubi hesitantly got up and stretched, able to do so after 15 years. "You fool!" He tried to crush Naruto between his teeth but was stopped as his collar's chain pulled down and slammed his head down right in front of Naruto.

"I didn't say I released you. I just gave you more space to run about in." The chain loosened and Kyuubi was able to raise its head. "Try to attack me and it'll react."

"Fine." Kyuubi relented.

"Now in return for sunshine and rainbows is me getting your chakra when I need it."

"You already can call on it when needed, so why do you need my permission?"

"Overwhelming anger and hatred that could rival very edgy teens? I would prefer that you keep that stuff at bay and let me fight at full capability."

"Fine." Kyuubi laid down and closed its eyes. "I would also benefit from that. I do wish to live, even if I am stuck here."

"And here everyone says that you're a mindless beast." Naruto began to turn transparent. "I'll probably come back around to make sure you ain't screwing with anything." He fully disappeared, leaving Kyuubi alone.

"You are an interesting host Naruto. I wonder what you will do.

* * *

"Damn it, Jason!" Anko told said hologram. "Why the hell do you have to be like that to Naruto?"

"You think I want to?" Jason responded. "You think I want to leave him alone!? I want to be by him and help him, but I've got little choice. You and Yakumo need to be his support."

Anko retort died in her throat as she felt malicious energy bathe the area. "The Kyuubi! Naruto's anger brought it out!"

Jason and Anko hopped out of their seats and soon followed where Naruto left, the energy intensified. But as abruptly as it appeared, it disappeared as they turned the corner to the training room, seeing Naruto who was in the process of getting up.

"What happened Naruto?" Anko asked as she helped him up and noticed his eyes were now a darker blue and had slits for pupils.

"Met Kyuubi for the first time and made a deal with him." He responded as he was let go off. "He gets a bigger pen and I get better access to his chakra." He turned to see Jason was also in the room. "I'm going for a walk." He turned and left promptly, leaving Anko and Jason alone.

"Any idea where he's going?" Jason asked with Anko nodding.

"Yup, Yakumo's. But I'm not going after him. He knows that I'm going to try and bring him here. He's not going for that unless I use force and I don't have a clue if I can beat him." She began to leave the room as Naruto did before. "The best you can hope for is that Yakumo helps him forgive you. I've got Jonin shit to do, so talk to you later" She fully left the room, leaving Jason alone.

Break

Naruto sneaked through the Kurama mansion and towards Yakumo's room. He silently opened the door to see Yakumo painting. She turned her head to see Naruto and felt ecstasy as she hopped from her seat and hugged him. "Naruto!" She pulled back to see a solemn look on his face. "What wrong?"

They found themselves on her bed as Naruto sighed. "Jason has come to a decision with our escape plan. When we leave..." His voice got caught in his throat. "He's going to blow up the base...with him in it."

Yakumo embraced him and consoled him. He eventually let out a constrained sob as he let his emotions run free for a while. He eventually stopped as Yakumo let go of him, seeing a red-faced Naruto.

"Thanks, Yakumo." He gave her a small peck on the check. "But I still don't know what to do." He rested his head in his hands. "I can't let him go. I won't let him go. But...I feel useless."

"What would Jason want you to do?" Her question caused his head to raise to face her. "Would he want you to just admit his wishes and let him die? Or would he want you to find a way for him to be by your side?"

"I know what he would want me to do." He sat up and hugged Yakumo once more. "Thanks for listening to my family woes."

"Why wouldn't I? You are the only one who cared for me. There Anko, but she's...Anko."

"Good point." He began to head for the window and stood on the windowsill before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two vibration beads and tossing them to Yakumo. "These are for communication. Uses hums to talk to others with them in. You can talk to me and Anko where ever we are."

"Thank you Naruto," She gave a slight smile as he nodded before jumping out.

* * *

Naruto's eyes showed a new determination that he didn't have originally as he entered the Base. He slid down the ladder at a breakneck pace and quickly moved through the entrance to the living room and saw a dispirited Jason sitting on the couch. He looked towards a more calm Naruto.

"So have yo-"

"Nope." Naruto interrupted him. He walked closer to Jason and knelt at eye-level. "We're going with what's behind door number three. We're going to have to figure out how to clone."

"You heard that?"

His response was a shake of Naruto's head. "Didn't hear a peep. Just seemed like a pretty good idea."

"Suppose it is." Jason faced Naruto head up as he turned from dispirited to determined. "But the problem is that we don't have that kind of tech and the time it would take to make it would be forever."

"Hmm...Maybe we need to look at this from a Chakra avenue. Could possibly make an actual body out of Chakra."

"Now you're getting into Orochimaru experimenting territory." Anko interrupted as she appeared within the living room with a piece of paper in hand. "But you could create a clone. Nice to see that you aren't at each other's throats."

"So what's with the scrap of paper?" Jason pointed towards the slip grasped in Anko's hand. She waved it around as she walked closer and tossed it into Naruto's own hand.

"It's the Chunin Exams. And our oh so wise leader Kakashi decided to sign you up. Though you all have to agree."

Naruto turned over the Exam Ticket and nodded a few times. "Looks like we're doing it cause I'm agreeing to it."

"Oh Naruto, I'm just so ready to see the slaughter in it," Anko smirked wildly. "We should probably meet up with the idiots."

"Fine." Naruto stood fully up and began to follow Anko, noting Kubikiribōchō was attached to her back with a dark leather strap. "How's your back holding up with the hunk of iron?"

"It's not to bad. Why you want to give me a back rub?"

Naruto snorted as they began to go to the entrance. "Maybe later. As you said, we need to meet everyone else."

"Hmph, most would like to treat a lady like me." Naruto began to hop up the ladder as Anko followed.

"And most ladies don't have a sword specifically made to cut heads off."

"Oh don't act like it isn't awesome!" They both eventually got out of the base to meet with the rest of Team 7.

* * *

Naruto and Anko found part of their team, Sakura, confronting two people. One had blonde hair in four ponytails and she held a giant collapsed fan. The other was wearing a black bodysuit with a hood. His face was covered with paint. His back held something bundled up with bandages. He was currently holding Konohamaru, grandson of Hiruzen, by his scarf.

"Well, brat? You gonna apologize?" Kankurō asked as his grip tightened. Naruto sighed as he continued to walk closer to him, earning his attention. "Oh? Is your friend-" Kankurō promptly ate the sheath of Naruto's sword along with some of his teeth. He let Konohamaru drop as he held his mouth, blood leaking from his fingers.

"Wouldn't recommend doing that," Naruto said as he held his sword. "That's the grandson of the current Hokage. You would've gotten in more trouble."

"Did you have to smash that into my mouth!" Kankurō asked. He spat out a wad of blood with a tooth. "You're lucky I don't use Crow on you!"

"Recommend you save that for the Exam Genin." Anko stepped in, walking in between them. "You can fight with each other in a week."

"And what are you going to do?"

Anko stared down Kankurō as she reached for Kubikiribōchō. "What I, a Tokubetsu Jonin, will do is detain you for treating a valuable person like the Granson. So you want to try me?"

"Kankurō." A voice called from a tree. The person stood upside down on the tree before jumping down. His hair was cut short and autumn red. The giant gourd on his back drew most of everyone's attention. "Sorry for any trouble he's caused."

"Garra I'm-"

"Silence Kankurō or I'll kill you." Garra interrupted, Kankurō becoming dead silent. "Now let's go."

"How are you?" Sasuke asked from a branch.

"I am Gaara Sabaku," Gaara said with turning around or stopping his stride.

"Better be good you three," Anko warned with a smile. She turned her head up to the tree. "Get down here Sasuke," Sasuke grunted as he jumped down. "So you heard what I said about the Chunin Exam right?"

"Yeah. That's coming up?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed. "We weren't told?"

"Kakashi just suggested you guys a few hours ago. I happen to run into Naruto and gave him the slip."

"Still think it's stupid that we're being suggested," Naruto said as he sighed. "But I agreed."

"And why do you think it's stupid that we're being submitted to this Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I would say I'm strong enough to carry us through."

"We've got less than a years worth of training and only a single damned major ranked mission. Which you nearly died. So unless we get an asspull, we are going to be slaughtered."

Sasuke's eyebrow raised at his reasoning. "Yet you agreed to it anyway."

"Cause I know that we're going to do it anyway." He gave a small sigh. "Kakashi probably is going to bring it up so let's get going."

Hearing no complaints, not even a peep from Sakura, they made their way to their spot. They eventually stopped at a bridge, with a lack of Kakashi.

"And now to wait," Anko said with a snort as she leaned against the railing. She looked around and saw Sakura pestering Sasuke and Naruto leaning right next to her. "Screw it. Naruto, we're sparring."

"Guess it's with swords?" Naruto asked as he gripped his sword's grip. "Let's make it more interesting. Doing it while water walking."

"Heh, sounds fun." They jumped over the railing and landed on the water, feet glowing with chakra. Anko gripped Kubikiribōchō and slammed it into Naruto's own sword, pushing him down with its great weight. The swords grinded against each other as Naruto grabbed his sheath and slammed it into Anko's face, knocking her back.

"Sorry."

Anko started to laugh and gave a smile at him, blood dripping from her nose. "This is just getting me more into it!" She began to wildly swing Kubikiribōchō, faster than one would expect and cutting up Naruto and his clothes when he couldn't block it. They eventually got into a lock and Naruto grabbed the hole near him and threw Anko overhead, eventually slamming her into the water and making her submerged.

She emerged with a smile. "Now that was fun Naru-kun!"

"Good to know." He quickly pulled her out using one of his chains before both jumped out of the river. Naruto tossed Kubikiribōchō back to Anko. "Thought you didn't know any kenjutsu."

"Nah. I got taught by Snakeface and a little more when I applied for the ANBU, didn't get brought on, so horrible."

"Well, that was an entertaining bit Anko," Kakashi said as he finally showed up. "So I'm guessing you spoil it for them? For shame."

"No, the Sand Genin that showed up did," Naruto answered as he felt his wounds heal. "So what's the decision? We doing this or not?"

"I would you guys would agree. But if you bunch are scared," He shrugged. "I would understand."

"You can guess my answer," Sasuke answered with a smirk. "Can't wait to see the competition."

"Uhm I'm not too sure," Sakura muttered, earning the stares from everyone else. "I mean that we aren't that prepared yet! I wouldn't want to hold Sasuke-kun back."

"And you would be holding me back by not accepting it. Even if your dead weight, I could carry you." Sakura began to space out as a few images ran through her head as she smiled.

"Well if you guys decide to do the Exams." Kakashi pulled out two slips of paper and tossed them to Sasuke and Sakura, who's paper fell to the floor as she was still in dreamland. "You'll have to turn those in at the academy in a week."

"Wake sleeping beauty with a kiss Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile. "She already sees you as Prince Charming.

"Like I would do that Dobe," Sasuke replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking away. "Just don't hold me back like her."

"I'll be sure not to Prince Charming." Naruto began to walk in another direction with Anko following, leaving an enthralled Kakashi and a daydreaming Sakura.

* * *

The week passed without incident and Naruto, Sasuke, and a hesitant looking Sakura entered the academy. "So where we suppose to go here?" Naruto asked as they looked upon the crowd held up by two particular Genin pushing a bowl cut Genin to the ground.

"You're trying to take the Chunin Exams and can't get passed us?" One of them goaded. "You should just run back to your mommies!"

"And talk about assholes." Naruto tapped Sasuke on the back. "Give me a sec."

"What do you plan on-Hey stop," Sasuke asked as Naruto went through the crowd and faced the blocking Genin, who looked at him.

"Oh look, another one who thinks he can get past us!" The one to the left said. "To bad he's just a weakling." Naruto calmly smiled as he walked closer to them before quickly grabbing both of them and smashing them into the wall, earning a shocked reaction from the crowd. He tossed them away from the entrance.

"How's that for weak." Naruto looked on as they transformed into older looking versions of themselves wearing a normal outfit for a Chunin. "Oh wow, Chunin being assholes."

"Was that action necessary?" Bowl Cut asked as Naruto turned around, before gaining a look of recognizance. "Ah, Naruto! It has been so long!"

"Guess it has bowl cut." He helped him up. "How has Guy been treating ya?"

"It has been going quite well. I assume that you're here for the Exams?"

"Nailed it." Naruto turned to see Lee's other teammates. "Oh hey, guys."

"Hi, Naruto." Tenten greeted. "Finally passed eh?"

"Naruto. Who are they?" Sasuke asked as he walked closer to them. "You seem pretty familiar with them."

"I'm three years older than you. I failed three times which means I was in three different classes, including Rock Lee's and Tenten's."

"Indeed. He was one of the few people to believe in me!" Lee said with a certain fire in his eyes. "His flames of youth burn brightly!"

"Nice to know, but we need to get in there." Sasuke put his hands in pockets before passing them. "Sorry to interrupted your get together."

"You are Sasuke Uchiha correct?" Lee asked, stopping Sasuke in his tracks.

"Nice to see you know who I am. But we're here to do the exam."

"But I wish to battle you!"

Sasuke gave a stare at Lee. "No thanks. We need to get into the Exams. You're not worth my time." No more words were spoken by him as he entered the exam room.

Lee's face seemed to immediately become depressed. "Sorry about him. He's kinda an asshole." Naruto apologized. "I'll see you guys later."

"I shall see you later Naruto!" Lee said, recovering immediately from his supposed depression. Naruto nodded before entering the exam room. He looked on to see a crowd of various Genin from all across the continent.

"So how are you holding up?" Naruto asked as he stood next to Sasuke.

"I'll survive, I'm more worried about Sakura. She's been silent for most of the day." He noted. "She better not hold me back. Or you."

"Oh my Sasuke, do you actually have a heart?"

"Shut up dobe. I'm more worried about having to carry Sakura. You're at least competent."

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice yelled as Sasuke had a blonde parasite attach herself to his back. "It's been so long!"

"Oh, you guys are here. What a drag." A lazy boy named Shikamaru commented.

"Nice to see you two Shikamaru and Choji." Naruto greeted. "When is this damned thing going to start?"

"Well, aren't you impatient," Kiba said with a smirk. "Looks like the gang is all here. Eh Akamaru?" The small, snow-white dog on his head barked in agreement.

"I would recommend you guys settle down." An older teen asked with glasses adorning his face. "You're attracting quite the crowd."

"And who would you be?" Kiba asked.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. I'm a bit of a veteran in the genin exams. Could probably give you rookies some tips."

"How many times have you been through the exams?" Sakura asked, finally speaking. "And...How difficult is it?"

"Heh, I've done this seven times," Kabuto said as he rubbed his neck, having a hangdog look. "Kinda sad I know. But I've been gathering a bunch of info! I'll be glad to share it with you. Any takers?"

"Tell me what you know about Gaara Sabaku and Rock Lee," Sasuke asked.

"Even know their names? Remove the fun of this why don't you?" Kabuto pulled out a few blank cards and set them on the ground. He channeled some chakra into it, showing stats of Gaara. "First up is Gaara Sabaku. Been on a few C-Rank mission and 1 B-Rank mission. Interesting. Looks like he hasn't ever had a scratch on him."

"Talk about terrifying," Naruto commented.

"You'd be right." Kabuto agreed as he put chakra into another card and it displayed the stats of Rock Lee. "Rock Lee. Has done 11 C-Rank missions. His taijutsu is off the charts, but everything is a bit...eh."

"Hmm, what can you tell me about other villages?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah! Now, this is where it gets interesting." Kabuto channeled chakra into a third card, showing the Elemental Nations. "We've got participants from Konohagakure, Sunakagure, Amekagure, Kusakagure, Takikagure, and Otokagure. Wouldn't worry about the last one though, they recently popped up. Haven't got much info on them, but I would guess they're weak." Kabuto's words would come to bite him soon after they left his mouth as a trio of ninja from Otokagure rushed at him and forced him back with an assortment of kunai and a few punches.

It appeared as though Kabuto was unharmed, though he quickly doubled over, his glasses shattering and falling to the ground. He emptied his lunch to the ground as the Oto nins stood over him. "Don't mess with Oto." One of them warned as they returned to their seats.

"Kabuto-kun!" Sakura yelled as she came to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I should be alright." Kabuto wheezed it out as the door opened, showing a heavily scarred man with a black trenchcoat, matching his bandana covering his entire head.

"Alright, brats! Get to your seats and we'll begin!" The man yelled out as he sat at the desk. The genin went into a scramble as they placed themselves into their assigns seats. Naruto happened to be placed next to Hinata.

"My name is Ibiki Moreno! I'll be the protector for the first exam!" Ibiki quickly wrote down the rules on the blackboard behind him. "Here are the rules. Your starting points are ten. Each time you answer a question wrong, you lose two points. If your caught cheating, you lose two points. You try to move from your seat, you and your team will be disqualified. Begin!"

Naruto stared down at his test in slight worry. Like hell, I know any of this! This stuff doesn't make any sense. His thought raged inside his mind. But why did he specifically call out the rule for cheating? Usually, that's the finisher. It suddenly clicked for him.

So that's the plan? Cheat and don't get caught? Alright then. Naruto's mind created a devious plan as he pulled out a small flashbang and tossed it up in the air and blocked his eyes, knowing the beads in his ears would help with the sound. It went off with the effect that would be expected of a flashbang, blinding everyone near him. A chakra chain appeared from his foot and snaked to the front desk, snagging the teacher's version, full of the correct answers.

The effects of the flashbang began to wear off as Naruto smirked, proud of himself. Ibiki growled at the effects of a flashbang. Who was that? He wondered as he gazed into the students, checking for the culprit. He saw Naruto smirking. So that's the brat? The damn Chunin didn't catch him, so I can't do anything. Whatever.

Naruto sighed as he felt the minutes go by, eventually, the time ran out and Ibiki slammed his hand on his desk. "Times up brats! Time for the final question!" He yelled, gaining all of their attention. "But this one is special. You can choose not to take it. If you take it and get it wrong, you'll be barred from ever taking another exam. You opt-out and you can take another exam. So those who want out, raise your hand."

Naruto turned around to see Sakura shakily raising her hand. He gave her a slight glare, intimidating her to put it down. A few other people had raised theirs' and were promptly escorted out. Ibiki took a final gaze at the remaining people and gave a betraying light laugh. "To those that have stayed, you've passed!"

"Wait what?!" Kiba asked shocked, voicing several people. "What's the last question damnit?!"

The decision was the last question." Ibiki informed. "It was to see if you were willing to sacrifice something. Just like how a true Shinobi does." His hand gripped and bandanna and showed his forehead, showing a macabre mishmash of scars. "This is how much I have sacrificed for the village! I wear them proudly!"

"So are you done Ibiki?" A voice asked from the door, it opening as the words came from the woman's mouth. The owner was a beautiful looking women with purple hair that reached her waist. Her entire form was covered with black clothes under grey armor, with a blade strapped to her back. "I am called Yūgao Uzuki and I am the proctor for the second part of the exam. Follow me into the Forest of Death for the next part of the exam."

She waited for everyone to get near the exit before she led them out to the second part of the exam. "So how well you think we're going to do in the Forest of Death?" Naruto asked Sasuke as his hand were put into his pockets.

"Hmm, If we aren't held back, we should be fine. Anything you can tell me about it?" Sasuke said as they went down the stairs.

"Nah, where would the fun in ruining the surprise?" Sasuke sighed at Naruto's smirking face. "Oh don't be like that! Where's the mean old Uchiha?"

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke's voice growled as they left the academy, heading to the Forest of Death.


	8. Chapter 8

The Forrest of Death groaned as the critters inside could be heard from inside as the Genin arrived at the entrance of it, being led by Yuguo. "Welcome to the Forest of Death," Yugao said as she stopped, everyone, doing the same.

A stack of papers appeared in her hands and began handing them out to everyone. "These are weavers. You must sign it and it will make so that if you are harmed or killed, Konohakure shall not be held responsible."

The papers eventually made their way to Team 7 and Naruto smirked at it, signing his name and handed it forward. Others did the same and were eventually collected by Yuguo.

"Good. Now as stated previously, this is the Forest of Death. For the next 5 days, you shall be going towards the tower in the center. Each team will either have a Scroll of Heaven or a Scroll of Earth. You must acquire the counterpart to it to progress. You can figure out how to other on you're own."

 _Aka_ take _it from some sod_. Naruto thought as a few people asked questions. Various scrolls were eventually tossed around, Team Seven getting a Scroll of Heaven and stood at Gate 12. The gates were eventually unlocked and everyone rushed into the forest.

Naruto and the rest of Team 7 stopped near the entrance. "So what's the plan with the scroll?" Naruto asked as he tossed it up and caught it a few times. "Cause I can just seal somewhere."

"That would work best. They probably would just expect us to have it in the open." Sasuke agreed, earning a reluctant Sakura. Naruto moved his sleeve up and showed off his seal before he sealed it away.

"Now where do we find a team?"

"We should try to make our way to the tower and Ambush someone," Sasuke suggested, Naruto agreeing with him.

"Let's get going. Odds are people are already tracking us."

"Well, aren't you clever?" They tensed as they heard a voice from somewhere. A female if Naruto guessed correctly. "Oh don't worry. I'm right here." The voice became clearer as Naruto looked up to see a woman with a straw hat. "I believe I have something for you." She held a Scroll of Earth before her mouth was enlarged and it was stuffed down her throat.

"Looks like we don't need to wait then," Naruto said as he grabbed his sword and preparing a stance. "You guys ready?"

"No," Sasuke muttered, eyes shrunken to the back of his head in unusual fear. "We can't beat her."

"Fine, then you guys move. I'll take them down and finish this quick." Sasuke nodded before attempting to move, but his legs wouldn't obey him.

"Damn it move!" He yelled to himself as the woman laughed at his attempt.

"Oh don't worry Sasuke. You wouldn't be able to outrun me. So just sit back and watch." The woman dashed forward, focusing on Sasuke himself. Naruto quickly moved and blocked her attempted, slashing at her and stopping her in her tracks, barely missing his slice.

"So the little boy likes playing with swords? You should be doing that at your age." Her words came while she effortlessly dodged all of his strikes. "But if you like doing that, I'll humor you. But not here."

She flipped back as she rolled up her sleeve and revealed a tattoo and bite her finger, letting blood flow off it onto the tattoo. It created a puff of smoke that had a hissing of a beast which soon dashed out of it, showing a giant snake and it got a stunned Naruto.

 _Of all the damn people it could be!_ The thoughts came through as the snake swatted him away before following him. The woman formed a clone out of the ground before the original followed Naruto and the snake, the clone keeping Sasuke and Sakura busy.

Naruto was flailing through the air, hitting a branch with his feet. He unleashed a storm of chains which hooked into everything around him, suspending him in the air. He sighed in relief as he heard the moving of a giant beast and saw the snake from earlier in the air and maw open.

"I was looking for a new pair of snakeskin boots!" Naruto shouted as the chains disappeared and grabbed his sword and held it in front of him and he was swallowed by it. He forced his blade upward and started to cut through it, eventually cutting his way back through as it disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"Alright then. Get your ass out here Orochimaru!" Naruto's demand caused a clapping as the woman appeared before him.

"I'm surprised that you managed to guess my true identity. Than this disguise isn't useful anymore." Orochimaru reached for his face and ripped it off, revealing a pallor face with marking under his golden eyes. The hat was tossed off and showed inky black hair. "So how did you know it was me?"

"Only one person I know summons snakes and I'm dating her. So the only one would be her teacher." Naruto explained as he tensed and felt his stomach churn.

"Ah, little Anko-chan. I wondered how she has been. But I'm not interested in her. Only Sasuke. But you've caught my attention." He began gagging up a snake with a sword handle sticking out of it. He gripped it and displayed a slender katana with a circular guard. "So shall we how good you are at Kenjutsu?"

"Don't have a whole lot of choices. You'll just track me down." His knuckles turned bone-white as Orochimaru dashed towards Naruto with Kusanagi poised straight at Naruto. He quickly dodged and attempted to slice Orochimaru and was successful, but the slice barely hit his arm. Naruto growled as he sent a chain from his other hand to pierce Orochimaru's stomach.

The blade of Kusanagi cut through the chains like butter and slashed his palm and nearly a few fingers. Naruto sprung several chains and they pulled him back. "Oh, Naruto I thought you wanted to fight with swords? Don't tell me that you're giving up." Orochimaru taunted.

"Let's see if this power is any different," Naruto muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and narrowed them slightly. His markings deepened and became pronounced. His eyes opened to reveal red eyes. "And no voicing screaming for doom, death, and destruction. So that's good."

"Ah, so you're using the Kyuubi? How interesting." Orochimaru prepared Kusanagi and Naruto did the same with his sword and both ran towards one another. Orochimaru swung first, but Naruto ducked and sliced his torso, creating a diagonal cut. He continually sliced at Orochimaru, not letting him move. He finished with a slam from the pommel that sent him back slightly.

He looked at his efforts as Orochimaru just turned to mud and fell to the ground. He growled as he turned and slashed in front of him, blocking a swing from Orochimaru's Kusanagi. But it came with the cost of Naruto's blade breaking near the hilt, making a stubby weapon out of it.

"It seems like you are out of options little boy." Orochimaru came closer as Naruto slammed his foot down and caused several chains to pop out of the ground and wrapping around him. "You think this will stop me?"

"Seems like it is," Naruto commented as he breathed lightly. Orochimaru cackled at him as Kusanagi pointed towards Naruto and extend, piercing his shoulder and pushing him against a tree. The pain from the sword caused the chains to fault and loosened and Orochimaru walked closer to Naruto.

"You're an interesting boy Naruto. If I wasn't interested in Sasuke, I would be interested in you. But you're a pain in my side. Best take care of you right now."

Orochimaru came closer as Naruto as he struggled to get free, eventually doing so by forcing his weight down, tearing his arm through the blade, but getting free. He didn't manage to act as Orochimaru came closer with his fingers being lit ablaze with purple fire before slamming it onto Naruto's seal which appeared on his abdomen.

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra leave him and his chakra felt like sand, slipping through his fingers. "Damn snakeface!"

"Oh don't be like that Naruto-kun." Orochimaru gripped Kusanagi's grip and retracted the blade, blood glistening off the blade. He contorted into a malicious grin as he plunged it into his other shoulder, going through the tree and pinning him. "I'll leave this as a present!"

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you with Anko," Naruto growled weakly as he felt his consciousness slightly fade.

"Oh I'm sure you will, but now I must deal with Sasuke-kun! Goodbye Naruto-kun." Orochimaru left the weakening Naruto.

"Damn. Hope I stay conscious enough to get this out." He grunted as he used his beads. "Anko. Orochimaru is here. I'm kinda-" His words slipped as his mind did the same before he grasped tighter on his conscious. "I'm in a bad spot. Try to find me please." Those words slurred out of his mouth as he finally passed out from the seal Orochimaru placed.

* * *

A scream from somewhere awoke Naruto. He attempted to get up, but he hissed from the Kusanagi still in his shoulder. "So he left the damn thing here?" He asked out loud as he shakily gripped the grip and pulled it out, gritting his teeth as he did so. It eventually clattered against the ground, the blade being disproportionately large. He looked at both shoulders and saw they weren't healed.

"Whatever that seal did screw with both of our chakra." Naruto attempted to use his chakra but felt most of it fall through, only holding a small trickle. He slowly got up and ripped off the remnant of his shirts and jacket, effectively making them a short sleeve and a vest and showed the sets of seals on his forearms and wrists, front and back. He wrapped the scraps over his wounds and got up, grabbing the Kusanagi, it turned into a white snake before hissing, taking off. He looked at its retreating form before his hand went for his pant leg, pulling out a knife, the blade curving and being jagged near the base. He flipped it once and gripped it, blade facing the ground.

"Now where the hell did that scream come from?" He heard a scream once again and guessed it was Sakura. "How convenient. Guess I have to save their asses." He quickly made his way over, gritting as his wounds burned. He eventually found someone who wasn't Sakura. It was a redhead with glasses, huddled as a bear came closer. Naruto prepped his knife and jumped.

Sword pointed down, Naruto rammed it into the bear's head, killing it in front of the girl. "Hey. You okay?" Naruto panted out, fatigue setting in quicker than before.

"I'm all right." The girl stammered out as Naruto got off the bear and staggered, falling on his knees. "Are you alright?"

"Not really. But that's not what you should be concerned with. Where's your team?"

"They're dead. I can't pass anymore." She noticed the shoulders of Naruto and widened her crimson eyes. "Hold still!"

"Hmm? What are you-" The words were stuck in his throat as the girl's arm was forced into it and was pierced by his teeth. He found himself being engulfed by a green aura and could feel both wounds heal.

She removed her arm and Naruto rubbed his mouth. "The hell did you do?"

"It's an ability I have. I am Karin Uzumaki." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her name.

"Talk about a small world. Naruto Uzumaki. Guess were part of the same clan."

"What? You're family?"

Naruto gave a light shrug, feeling no pain from it. "Guess you are. Now come on-" He was caught off guard by Karin hugging him.

"I'm not alone." She whispered as she clenched Naruto closer, who awkwardly patted her back.

"I would recommend we stop this. We should probably get going." Karin removed herself from Naruto and nodded. Both got up and Karin tensed for some reason.

"There's a chakra source coming nearby!" Naruto quickly tensed as he heard someone move, but relaxed when the person dropped to show it was Anko, looking serious.

"Where's the bastard Naruto!?" She asked.

"Don't know. He's after Sasuke though." His answer made Anko growl in frustration. "Know what's he's planning on doing?"

The gripping of Anko's curse mark gave a good indication to Naruto. "A pretty damn good one. You going to be alright?"

"Snake bastard did something to me, but I'll manage. She's also tagging along." Anko gained a sly smirk as she looked at Karin.

"Geez is two girlfriends not enough for you?" Karin shuddered at her suggestion.

"No, I'm part of the same clan as Naruto!"

"Well ain't that interesting. Guess you're tagging along. Just don't slow us down." With a nod from Karin, they started to move. "I'm only getting you to the rest of the team then I'm going to find Orochimaru."

"Stay safe then. Wish I could do more, but my chakra is barely even usable. I'll be dead weight."

"And we can't stop to check it. Damn."

"Whatever. I'll manage. Let's just get going." They started walking, gradually moving in a direction that Karin pointed out. They jumped onto a branch and saw Sakura standing over a passed out Sasuke, panting and looking flustered.

"That's your stop Naruto. I'm heading after snakeface." Anko said before dashing away.

Naruto gave a slight look at Karin. "Just keep quiet. Sakura will probably yell like hell. Not to mention we still need a Scroll of Earth."

"I have that." Karin mention, pulling out said scroll and passing it. "I can't pass anyway. So you have more use for it."

"Huh, thanks." He placed the scroll with its counterpart in the same seal before he jumped down, Karin in tow.

Sakura jumped when she noticed Naruto and Karin land. "Where have you been baka!? And who's she?"

"Chill. I got knocked around by that asshole from earlier. Helped my cousin aka the girl behind me. Now we've got both scrolls to pass. Now let's move it."

"Sasuke-kun is injured. Whoever that was did something to him!" Naruto came closer and knelt, looking over Sasuke. He noted small blood splatters on his neck and noticed a mark of three commas in the same area.

That is not good. Not good at all! Teeth gritting, Naruto stood up. "We need to move now!"

"But Sasuke can't move!"

Naruto simply picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Then we're moving him with us. Now come on. Let's hope we can make before dark." He left without another word, Karin moving after him.

Sakura bolted to her feet and chased after them.

Time went by as the sun began to scrap the hills, with Naruto and everyone reaching the tower, it being within sight.

"Bout' time the damn thing is in view. Let's keep going." Naruto remarked as he shifted Sasuke on his shoulder. He was still moaning slightly and unconscious, making Naruto kinda nervous. He isn't dead yet. But it'll be better than the alternative…

"Naruto, a few chakra signatures are coming close," Karin said as she tensed. Naruto did the same as he clutched his knife in his grasp, other arm holding Sasuke steady. "They're coming in...Now!"

Naruto heard a whistling sound before jumping back. He gazed down at the ground to see a few needle-thin senbon struck the ground. He looked up to see a girl with senbon between her knuckles.

"What's wrong? Scared?" She asked as two others appeared aside her, one wrapped in bandages and one with a headband with cloth covering the sides of his face. "Wake up Sasuke! We want to fight him."

"Sorry. He's not here. But I'll entertain you. Now, who's first? Mummy, Death Boy, or Ms. Acupuncture?" The trio soon descended onto Naruto. A few senbon were launched at a jumping Naruto. Mummy rolled towards him and swung his armored right arm. Naruto countered with a swing with his knife, nearly hitting the gauntlet.

A ringing came to Naruto's ear, overwhelming him as his vision blurred. He swung repeatedly at the blurred clones of the Mummy.

"Oh, what's wrong? Can't see straight?" He asked as Naruto felt his teeth grind each other, feeling blood leak from his ear. "That's my little number right here. You can't beat me in hand-to-hand if you're disoriented!" Naruto gripped the knife tighter before his feet began running towards him. The blade began to swing wildly, cutting up Mummy's gauntlet along with part of his arm.

Mummy gripped his bleeding arm as he was kicked away by Naruto. Death Boy came behind Naruto as his hand flexed open, showing the opening of a tube. An air blast came out and knocked Naruto back, sending Sasuke down to the floor like a weight.

Naruto recovered quickly to see Karin holding her own against Ms. Acupuncture attempted to stab her with the senbon in her gasp, but Karin's kunai stood against them.

"Better pay attention!" Death Boy remarked as more concussive blasts came out, Naruto rolling out of the way out of all but one, which knocked him against a tree. "Or else you're dead!"

"You yap all the time and it's annoying-" Naruto said as he quickly got up. "-not to mention it's pissin' me off!" Naruto began sprinting towards him before pulling out a few shuriken and tossing them. He kept up the attack with hacking at Death Boy, cutting him several times before grabbing his shirt and slamming him on the ground, kicking him away.

His body contorted to dodge Mummy's fist before grabbing it and pointing the deadly point of his knife at his throat. "Give up." Was growled out as Naruto's foot was planted on his chest. The position was short-lived, however, as Death Boy blasted Naruto away.

From his position on the ground, back against another tree, Naruto looked at the situation. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke, who was possibly still unconscious, being closed in by Mummy. His eyes were shown through slits, but Naruto swore he could see the red of the Sharingan.

 _Great. Ain't in the best condition. But I've got to do this_. He got up on his feet and could feel fatigue clawing at his muscles, tempting them. _But I can't go long against two of em'. And I don't have any backup_.

His prayers must have been answered as a missile came in, crashing into the Mummy and knocking him away. The missile known as Lee stared at Mummy and Death Boy, massive brows pointed downward. "I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast! Otherwise called Rock Lee and you shall not harm my friend!"

"Nice to see you too Lee," Naruto grunted as he went to Lee's side. "How about we see who's better?"

"Yes, Naruto! Let us see who is better!" Lee prepared a stance before dashing forward as Naruto ran alongside him. Lee launched himself in the air, his foot being placed into Mummy's face and launched him, Naruto sliding under as it happened. He quickly rolled back into a sprint as he gut-punched Death Boy. Mummy got launched into him, knocking them back.

"Damn. You have gotten tougher." Naruto smirked as the two moved closer to them. Mummy slowly got up before he swung his arm, sound coming out and forced them onto their knees. "I hate that damn gauntlet."

"You got lucky, but it seems like the shoe is on the other foot. Huh!" Death Boy stood in front of them, palms at the ready. "Time for you two to be blasted away!" A blur appeared behind him. In a brief moment, his arms were being pulled by Sasuke, an ebony flame pattern covering the left of his body, and rapidly covering the rest of him.

"You seem awfully attached to these. It would be a shame if-" With a pull from Sasuke, the arms began to strain. And with a scream from their owner, the arms were ripped out of their sockets. "-They got damaged."

Naruto slowly got up as he looked at Sasuke, Sharingan glinting with madness. "Damn it Sasuke! You better knock that shit off now!"

"And what are you going to do Naruto? How about we see how strong you are compared to me?"

"And prove that you can beat me while I'm at a handicap? Or better yet, that you're so shit, that you have to rely on Orochimaru to beat me, instead of yourself?" Naruto began to chuckle at him. "I've got one word. _Pathetic_. Pathetic that you're letting yourself be controlled."

Sasuke stopped at his words, Jaw clenching and unclenching. "Get out." He whispered as he shook slightly, letting go of Death Boy as he did so. His hand clenched his neck around the curse mark. "I don't need you!" The marking reacted, retreating to its origin.

"We'll be retreating. Here is our scroll." Mummy tossed a Scroll of Earth out and landed on the ground. He grabbed Death Boy and a beaten Ms. Acupuncture. "If we meet you again. We will kill you."

"Blow it out your ass." Naruto insulted the back of the retreating team before turning to a panting Sasuke. "You alright Sasuke?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke muttered as he stood up, but he nearly collapsed if Naruto didn't grab him.

"And that's the consequence of using that damn thing. Now let's get going." His focus turned to Lee. "If you need an Earth one, go ahead and grab it. We got both."

"I see." Lee nodded. "I hope you have no more encounters, my friend. I shall be off!" He dashed away in a blur, the scroll being grabbed as he did so.

"Alright then. Sakura and Karin, we're movin' now." They nodded and they began to move, Sasuke eventually detached himself from Naruto halfway, picking up their pace. By the time the sun began to change hands with the moon, they reached the tower, entering it to see a sign with a cryptic message.

"Now to figure this thing out." Naruto murmured as he unsealed both scrolls and unfurling them. The markings began to smoke and were immediately tossed them, pulling out his knife. "They're summoning something!"

Everyone tensed as something appeared out of the smoke, a humanoid looking figure. The smoke cleared to see a smiling Iruka. "Well done guys!" He noticed the ragtag group and raised his eyebrow. "What have you been through?"

"Giant snakes and sound assholes." Naruto put his knife away. "Not fun. Now can we get some rest?"

"Oh! Go ahead." Iruka rubbed the back of his head. "But what's the deal with the redhead?"

"You got a problem with it scarface?!" Karin yelled as she started to walk towards Iruka before Naruto stopped her.

"Chill why don't you?" She huffed but stopped. "She's my cousin. And she's..."

"I want to stay here with my family." She latched onto Naruto's arm.

And now we need to adjust our plans. But...It could be nice to have more family. "So that's what she's doing. So where can we rest?"

"It's just up the stairs."

"Good. I'm crashing there." Naruto left with Karin still grabbing Naruto. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he and Sakura began following him, leaving Iruka in the entrance.

* * *

Days passed as the 2nd Stage ended. Everyone was gathered in the arena. Naruto found himself in between Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke gave him a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the new get up?" He asked as Naruto fiddled with a red face mask around his neck.

The new outfit was eye-catching. Anko brought him a new one after his old one got shredded. It had a black long sleeve under a red and dark grey vest with a hood. The sleeves reached red wrapping along his forearm and black gauntlets with angular blades, with his hands covered with black gloves. The pants were of a dark shade with two thin strips of red running down the sides. They descended into combat boots which reached his lower knees, the three straps shown.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. It was recently cut short, reaching the nape of his neck. His bangs were center-parted.

"Decided on a change." He stopped fiddling with his mask. "After that damn snake happened, needed a change of clothes. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Tch!" Sasuke gripped his neck as he felt a repeated pulse. "This damn thing."

"Don't let that thing overtake you." Naruto leaned closer. "Or I'm putting you out of your misery."

"Don't threaten me dobe."

"I'm not. I'm _warning_ you. That thing could brainwash you to going to Orochimaru. You'll be his puppet." He gripped Sasuke's shoulder tightly, feeling like a vice. "So what I'm offering is better."

"Tch, fine." He felt Naruto remove his grip.

They turned their attention to the Hokage. He went on a tangent on how the Exams were an alternative to war before handing it off to a sickly looking guy with a bandana wrapped atop his head named Hayate. He explained that there would be a preliminary round. The screen lit up and chose two names: Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado.

"Good luck in your match." Naruto patted Sasuke on his shoulder before he and everyone removed themselves from the arena, taking their places on the overlook.

Naruto paid vague attention to it as Sasuke struggled at first due to the curse mark before he forced it into dormancy and proceeded to win the match. He spaced out for the other matches until he heard his name and Kiba's.

"Oh, boy Akamaru! Looks like we got the weakling for this one." Kiba smirked as he and his dog jumped down. Naruto remained quiet as he did the same, landing in a roll.

"I would recommend not taking me lightly." Naruto shifted the cords lacing his chest in a fashion. On his back were mounted two weapons; A short, curved sword around the size of his forearm from the base to the tip of the blade. The other was a kama, with a curved blade attached to an extra-long shaft.

"Oh please! You're so weak, I don't even have to use Akamaru! Stay here boy, I'll finish this quick."

Naruto remained quiet as he stared him down. Kiba made the first move as he placed his hands on the ground. " _Shikyaku no Jutsu_!" He yelled, giving into his feral side. His nails sharpened and lengthened, his canines sharpened too. His eyes gained a slit pupil.

He started slow, before picking up speed and jumping in the air. " _Tsūga_!" He began spinning and transformed into a miniature tornado and tore his way towards Naruto.

Naruto rolled out of the way, Kiba missing him by a hair and crashed into a wall. He grabbed the recovering Kiba and smashed him in the face and pushed him into the ground. He delivered a brutal kick to his side before Kiba jumped away.

"Looks like you ain't that weak. Akamaru!" Akamaru barked before he followed Kiba's lead. Naruto kept his guard high as Kiba threw two pellets at him, filling the surrounding area around him.

Damn! Gotta get out of here. He gripped the shaft of the kama before swinging it towards the ceiling. The shaft split in have as the blade went towards it, attached by a thin cable. It stabbed into the ceiling before it started to retract Naruto.

He looked down to see a surprised Kiba. "How you like that?" He smirked as grabbed a handful of shuriken and began raining them down, each one had a small tag attached. Kiba ran from the downpour of metal, Akamaru following him.

When the shuriken hit the ground, the tags glowed before detonating, leaving small craters sprinkled throughout the arena. Naruto dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, keeping an eye on Kiba and Akamaru. "Looks like your little scheme fell through. Shameful really."

"Let's see how much your mouth runs with this!" Kiba grabbed a small pill before tossing it to Akamaru. He began to growl as his fur turned red. " _Jūjin_ _Bunshin_!" Akamaru got caught in a cloud of smoke, which dissipated to show a clone of Kiba.

"Twice the ugly then? And the dog was so cute." Naruto launched his kama at them as they both dodged and ran at Naruto.

" _Gatsūga_!" Kiba and Akamaru turned into miniature drills as Kiba shouted the words and came barreling towards Naruto. They struck him at once as Naruto felt his teeth strike one another. He struggled to force his hand to reach into a pocket and pull out two tags. They got forced upon Kiba and Akamaru as Naruto covered his face.

They glowed for a brief moment before going off, engulfing all three within an explosion. All three were launched as Naruto was forced into the wall. He forced his weight on his palm as he looked at Akamaru and Kiba. They weren't doing all too well; Kiba had his hoodie burnt in patches and most of the hood removed, showing some singed hair and burn marks on his face. Akamaru has some of his fur matted with soot and burnt off. His whines could be heard as he laid on his side.

"That was a real stupid move," Naruto told himself as he got up, feeling some damage on his body. "But I think I win. What do you think Kiba?"

"Tch, I've got no choice. Not with Akamaru hurt." Kiba said as he forced himself up and got close to Akamaru. "Don't worry bud. It's gonna be alright."

"Naruto Uzumaki wins the match!" Hayate declared as medics came in.

"Oh boy." Naruto got up on his feet as the world below warped. He nearly fell before Anko caught him.

"Good job Naruto-kun," Anko commented as he leaned against her. "But let's get you rested up. Yeah?"

"You're not hearing any complaints from me." He took a step before nearly falling if not for Anko. "How bout' you take the lead?"

"That's the idea." They got out of the arena and into the stands as Naruto got laid on the bench. "You should be fine, but you may have a concussion."

"Perfect for going into a fight. Just tell me when this stuff ends. I'm spacing out."

"And here I thought you wanted to talk to your darling girlfriend. Shameful." Anko smirked deviously. "Oh well."

"And I've got a ringing in my ears. Not fun for conversations."

"And here I thought guys couldn't get periods. Just relax and space out. I'll tell you when it's time.

"Thanks, Anko." Naruto started to let his mind wander as the world began to phase out. It went on for a little while before Anko's shaking jolted him into focus.

"Come on . It's nearly time for them to chose." Anko explained as Naruto sat up, feeling slightly better. "You still out of it?"

"I'll be fine." Naruto got on his legs and stood steady mostly. He looked over the railing before leaping down, joining everyone else in the line consisting of Shino, Kankurō, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Dosu, and now Naruto himself.

They all drew a scrap of paper from a box. Naruto flipped his open to show a " _1_ " written on it. _So I'm going against that Temari chick? Interesting. Uses some sort of fan for Futon jutsus. Should probably use fire to counter._

"The finals will be in a month! Be sure to come here on time." Hayate explained. "You can all go now."

Naruto nodded as he met up with Anko. "Let's get training."

Anko couldn't help but feel her face gain a smirk filled with sadism. "You're going to wish you didn't live. But we need to figure out what to do with your damn seal."

"Guess we have to figure it out on the way. Let's grab Karin and get started." They began to walk out of the arena, intent on training.


End file.
